found again
by angelsgal
Summary: Buffy is expecting and the father-to-be shows up. Can love really last this time or will he leave her once again? 'Forever thats the whole point
1. revalations

Title: found again  
  
Author: Angelsgal  
  
Disclaimer: *sniff * It all belongs to Joss, even though he truly messed up the series. Buffy sleeping with Spike? What the hell was he thinking? Sorry done with the ranting, anyway only the plot is mine and characters you don't recognize.  
  
Rating: PG-13- just to be safe  
  
Pairing: B/A- I'll never give up! W/O F/S AND F/G  
  
Summary: Buffy's pregnant, Angel has his soul back for good and they find their love once more but who ever said happily ever after was sadly mistaken *evil grin*  
  
Feedback: For all that is holy and unholy please!!!!!  
  
Distribution: If you want it just ask  
  
Authors notes: If you haven't guessed I'm not too happy with the way the show went (past tense ..I'm gonna cry) there is slight Spike bashing and heavy bashing on cordy. Sorry I just can't stand the chick. Just to let you know Connor and Dawn don't exist and Buffy's currently seventeen and ¾ and Angel left two months ago but started A.I. quickly meaning his whole crew is made already. Buffy's mom is dead but she sill lives at the house with willow Giles basically supports her with the help of the council. Alright your all caught up no read!!!!!  
  
Buffy looked in the mirror and sighed. Two months and she still couldn't get over the fact she wasn't gonna get Angels help tonight, one of the only true times she needed it. She felt her stomach it was hard but slightly larger making her jeans too tight to slay in and a little too uneasy slaying.  
  
"Oh well I'll go for the comfy look tonight vamps really don't care anyway", She chuckled.  
  
But the chuckle turned to a cry and she sat on her bed holding her head. Secrets were hard to keep especially for friends, watchers.him. She whipped her tears and stood up a little too fast. She raced to the bathroom just in time to pull back her hair and make it to the toilet. She stood back up and whipped her face and looked into her closet grabbing a coat and a stake.  
  
"Morning sickness at midnight that's a twist. Oh well the show must go on." She said climbing out her window and swinging on a branch of the tree outside her window. It was funny how she still did that just to make sure not to wake Willow up. She strutted down the street starting her patrol it was gonna be a long night.  
  
She arrived at the cemetery a few minutes later making her rounds around the usual crypts making mental notes of the fresh graves then settling down on a gravestone waiting for the dead to rise. She reminisced about the good days when Angel was there and kept her company, she smiled at the thought. Then she thought back to the day, two weeks ago when she found out about the impossible secret she had within her she had cried ,laughed, shouted for joy and punched a hole through the wall in a span of five minutes. God it was gonna be a long pregnancy without Angel and one hell of a secret to keep from her friend and Giles.  
  
"Oh well the show must go on slayers don't get time to grieve or pregnancy leave." Buffy sighed  
  
She jumped up as she heard a rumble in the bushes; she tensed and brought out Mr. Pointy.  
  
"hey B." said the brunette slayer" Whoa don't kill me" faith said backing off. But was shocked as Buffy ran towards her and gave her a hug and started the water works.  
  
"Geez B if I knew I was this missed I would have come back sooner. Where is tall, dark and brooding?" She asked but was only answered by more tears. Two hours passed before the whole story was told, Buffy told faith everything forgetting about their past 'differences'. She explained about Angel leaving and graduation then finally her pregnancy.  
  
"Holy shit B I didn't know that he could, ya know, do that" Faith finally replied after several minutes of awkward silence.  
  
"I didn't either, well it's for real though but no one knows but you so don't say anything when we get home alright?" Buffy explained  
  
"Home? You mean I can stay with you? B your unbelievable I thought I was going to be back in the hospital when I approached you tonight. It was funny how I never exactly where you were but it was crazy when you hugged me and just plain weird that you forgave me. Not that I'm not grateful but why B? Why did you forgive me so quickly?" Faith asked quizzically  
  
"Because you're the only one that truly knows what its like to be a slayer and I need that and I needed someone to talk to and confide in and if you ever tell I could kill you and no one would know besides I heard your on our side now" Buffy teased" Now less talk more walk it's a long way home." The two slayers laughed then started their way home.  
  
Two weeks later...  
  
"Hey B where is the soa-whoa B what happened your all crying and looking helpless." Faith blurted out.  
  
"It's nothing just got something in my eye I'm going to lay down upstairs I'm really tired all of the sudden." Buffy said slightly confused and whispering like she didn't want anyone to here her. She then got up and walked off.  
  
"Anyone else think Buffy forgot to take her sane pills today?" Xander said after Buffy was out of hearing range.  
  
"Oh xander shut up your just jealous Buffy isn't crying over you. You know Buffy misses Angel last night I saw her pull out his letters he wrote to her and she started crying. Poor Buffy she misses him so much." Willow said  
  
Faith walked off to the side "Especially now" she whispered then paused and smiled. She started to walk out when oz walked through the door," Hey Oz tell everyone I'm going to be gone a few days and if an apocalypse comes page me.'' Faith ordered before running out the door.  
  
" Hey Oz where have you been? Where's Faith?" Willo said hugging him.  
  
"I dont know mabe out?" Oz said then shrugged and sat down.  
  
" shit !" Faith said as she realized she was walking to L.A. and didn't even know where she was going then she whipped out the letters that willow was talking about, sure Buffy was going to kill her but she needed these. "Ok the Hyperion hotel then huh?" she said pointing to the return address "then that's where I'm headed "Faith said while sticking out her thumb to the on going traffic  
  
It took her three days but she finally made it to the hotel. It was old and musty looking but it was huge and looked way too big for one vampire. Everything else around it look rundown and deserted but this place had all its lights on.  
  
"Well here goes nothing." Faith gave out a large breath and let herself in. She instantly confronted by a familiar face.  
  
"Uh excuse me can you move out of the way I need to get out of here." Cordelia looked up and gasped "Faith you're here I thought you were in Sunnyhell I mean Sunnydale." Cordelia began  
  
"I was but I need to talk to Angel something impor-" Faith was cut off by Cordelias scream  
  
"You mean that brooding lump on the log who can't get his mind off of a certain slayer and insists that she needs him right now and something is wrong he's inside in the office" Cordelia said pointing to the office  
  
"Thanks" faith said hurrying to the vampire. With out knocking she burst in and set down her bag to get his attention. His head snapped up and then back down as he realized it wasn't Buffy who had made that oh so Buffy entrance but just faith. "What no hello or warm welcome to a very special messenger? Fine but I won't tell you the news about Buffy as good or as bad as it seems." Faith said hanging her head playfully.  
  
"Is Buffy hurt is she dating? What faith? What brings you all the way down here in the middle of the night? "Angel blurted out not able to stand it any longer.  
  
"First tell me why your brooding then I'll give you the goods" Faith suggested  
  
"Fine I'll tell you first I left Buffy in Sunnydale, alone and guarding a Hellmouth its now exactly one month one week since I left. Well last week I got my soul given to me, for good, as in permanently here. Well what good is a soul if you can't use it to the fullest? But I can't just barge in on her life I expect her to hate me I told her I didn't want to be with her. Well as soon as I got this soul I've felt a change in her a big one and its calling me to her but I cant go and its making me worry. So I told you my story now you tell me yours." Angel demanded.  
  
"Ok but first how long since you two did the naughty?" Faith questioned  
  
"Faith." Angel raised his voice but saw that faith was serious "The day before graduation when I drank from her we were lucky to say the least. Why?"  
  
"Good because Angel, Buffy is pregnant and she needs you since well you are the father" Faith said then for the first time she saw Angel turn chalk white or whiter than usual and smile. Then she blinked and Angel grabbed his coat and started to walk out the door when faith stopped him  
  
"You have to take me too I hitched hiked all the way here" Angel just nodded with the smile plastered to his face. With out leaving a note or anything to say he left they were gone.  
  
They only spoke of Buffy the whole way. Angel constantly asked what she was acting like and what she craved and how big she was. Faith patiently answered that she was mainly depressed and rarely smiled, she craved whipped cream and chocolate and she looked like she swallowed a cantaloupe. The questions kept coming until faith stopped him and warned him that no one knew ye and Buffy was keeping the secret from everyone. Angel understood and promised he wouldn't make it too obvious. Both faith and Angel smiled as they saw the most terrifying and beautiful sign at the same time  
  
'Welcome To Sunnydale'  
  
"She's gonna kill me" They said in unison 


	2. lost love found again

Title: found again  
  
Author: Angelsgal  
  
Disclaimer: *sniff * It all belongs to Joss, even though he truly messed up the series. Buffy sleeping with Spike? What the hell was he thinking? Sorry done with the ranting, anyway only the plot is mine and characters you don't recognize.  
  
Rating: PG-13- just to be safe  
  
Pairing: B/A- I'll never give up! W/O F/S AND F/G  
  
Summary: Buffy's pregnant, Angel has his soul back for good and they find their love once more but who ever said happily ever after was sadly mistaken *evil grin*  
  
Feedback: For all that is holy and unholy please!!!!!  
  
Distribution: If you want it just ask  
  
Authors notes: If you haven't guessed I'm not too happy with the way the show went (past tense ..I'm gonna cry) there is slight Spike bashing and heavy bashing on cordy. Sorry I just can't stand the chick. Just to let you know Connor and Dawn don't exist and Buffy's currently seventeen and ¾ and Angel left two months ago but started A.I. quickly meaning his whole crew is made already. Buffy's mom is dead but she sill lives at the house with willow Giles basically supports her with the help of the council. Alright your all caught up now read!!!!!  
  
A/N 2: I need a beta reader because apparently I have bad grammer making this story barley 'bearable' so if your interested please e-mail me.  
  
A/N 3: Thank you for all the reviews it helps being that this is my first story. Just a little side note I never planed on killing the baby.ever. The fact is I've already written over 200 hand written pages of this story so I pretty much know where I'm going but the transfer from page to computer always changes the story slightly. Well I'm done so read on!!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Oh, I'm going to kill her!!" Buffy screamed plopping down on the couch. It was three a.m. on the fourth day Faith had been M.I.A and Buffy was worried not only was her one confidant missing but she didn't even say goodbye. That in slayer language either means your dead or soon to be dead.  
  
"Oh I'm glad to see I was missed." Faith said dropping her bag and smiling. Buffy quickly charged her and gave her a big hug.  
  
"Where the hell did you go and why didn't you say goodbye?" Buffy yelled  
  
"Hold up B, I just had some business with a pal of mine and I thought he could help you with a certain something you and I only know about." Faith said touching Buffy's stomach.  
  
"Well where is this 'friend'?" Buffy said looking around and questioning Faiths excuse for leaving.  
  
"I'm right here." The tall vampire said stepping out of the shadows waiting for the punch, scream or other hostile hello. Instead he was greeted with something he had missed for weeks. Buffy looked at him in a way that made his unbeating heart seem to melt her eyes were full of joy and relief and she ran to him and just jumped into his arms staying there embedded in his chest not wanting the other to see her tears and emotions that she allowed only him to see. After a few moments Buffy broke away from him and whipped her tears then her mood did a one eighty.  
  
Buffy stepped back and punched him knocking him down. "Why did you come back are you here?!" She said in tears then looked over at Faith "Just be glad you're not him because you're the one that dragged him here and I'd say that's a crime punishable bye stake around here." She warned  
  
"B, listen to reason for a second, you love him, nothing has ever changed since he left besides the fact you've been in some severe depression. Talk to him or kill him for all I care, just be the Buffy we all used to know and love especially since it takes two to make a impossible child and not telling him isn't fair to him, you or your baby." Faith pointed out then left locking the door behind her before Buffy could protest.  
  
Angel was now sitting on the bed holding his aching head looking at his broken slayer. She had lost that sparkle in her and bounce in her step since the last time he saw her. It looked as though she was living day by day barley able to be the once happy perky Buffy that he loved so much. She plopped in a chair whipping her tears away until she noticed that he was starring at her.  
  
"What not the 'normal' life you left to give me? Or do I look different to you? Maybe slightly worn and torn down?" Buffy spat.  
  
"In a word, yeah." Angel said  
  
"Well news flash Angel I'm not a 'normal' kind of girl who doesn't lead a 'normal' kind of life so why did you think I could have anything normal or in fact wanted it? Well I don't. Do you realize how sick I am of people telling me what and who I should be? Really sick of it. Do you know how tiring it is to wake up in the morning and try to put on a happy face when the man you love rejected you left town and left this impossible gift for you to raise alone and keep it all a secret? I'm so tired I could sleep for weeks. And do you want to know what my reward for all this is? An empty bed a lonely destiny and a world to save on my own. Whoppi for me." She said before breaking down again, huddling and crying softly.  
  
What had he done? He never realized what he cold do to her he just thought leaving would finally give her a chance at happiness but instead he had handed her a fresh plate of despair. His beautiful slayer was dying before his eyes" Buffy no one told me... I mean I didn't realize... I'm so sorry I'll never leave you again if you still want me, if you still can stand me, if you still love me." Angel said on his knees holding his Buffy.  
  
"You don't know how many times I've dreamt of you saying that. I've always loved you always that's the whole point." Buffy said smiling for the fist times in weeks she felt safe and whole again.  
  
"So how this impossibility happen? I mean its great and all but I thought I couldn't-you know" Angel said looking up.  
  
"I have no idea but I'm sure Giles could help us in time." Buffy said puzzled  
  
"Well call him up I don't like mysteries especially when it involves my girl and our child." Angal smiled realizing what he just said. He was going to be a father.  
  
"Umm can I sleep fist I've been up for days and am kind of tired" She said going towards the bed. "Stay with me tonight I don't want you to leave" She pleaded  
  
"You couldn't kick me out." He said smiling and taking of his shirt and climbing in next to her. A few moments later she was a sleep, buried in his chest while he sat there smiling at her. She was smiling in her sleep something he had never seen her done before.  
  
"I can never leave now and I never will. Tomorrow I'll tell you my little, kind of big, secret that will make you smile bigger then you have in years. True happiness will get in our way no longer." Angel said before he himself nodded off.  
  
A/N~Sorry it's so short but I have finals this week. Chapter 3 is coming by Friday or sooner!! 


	3. surprise I'm pregnant!

Title: found again  
  
Author: Angelsgal  
  
Disclaimer: *sniff * It all belongs to Joss, even though he truly messed up the series. Buffy sleeping with Spike? What the hell was he thinking? Sorry done with the ranting, anyway only the plot is mine and characters you don't recognize.  
  
Rating: PG-13- just to be safe  
  
Pairing: B/A- I'll never give up! W/O F/S AND F/G  
  
Summary: Buffy's pregnant, Angel has his soul back for good and they find their love once more but who ever said happily ever after was sadly mistaken *evil grin*  
  
Feedback: For all that is holy and unholy please!!!!!  
  
Distribution: If you want it just ask  
  
Buffy's eyes fluttered open she felt so comfortable and safe. Her eyes cleared and she realized where she was and who she was with. She looked up and stared into his deep brown orbs, her angel was lying next to her, she must still be dreaming just like every other night before where this exact scenario happened. But this time felt so real she could feel his touch and his cool chest and his strong arms wrapped around her so she stayed put. She just smiled not wanting to ruin the moment or possibly wake up.  
  
"Hey there sleepy head" Angel said smiling taking his free hand and whipping the stray hair away from her glowing face.  
  
"How long have you been up?" Buffy said smiling back  
  
"A while I love to watch you sleep. You were smiling" Angel said pulling her closer  
  
"Angel before I get too attached to the idea of 'us' again tell me are you staying for sure and if you are is it just because of the baby?" Buffy said not really wanting to hear his answer in fear that it was the wrong one.  
  
"Buffy, I came back to stay forever by your side and never let go even if you rejected me or you were with spike or something." Angel began.  
  
"Spike? The peroxide king of Sunnydale? Hell no!" Buffy interrupted.  
  
"Just an example, I only needed a reason to come back to Sunnydale and be with you. I knew I made a mistake the moment I turned my back during Graduation. The baby was that reason and now I'm hear and we are a family, a very freaky family, but a family none the less. You'd have to stake me to get rid of me. Remember 'forever that's the whole point'" Angel said looking deep into her eyes revealing his soul to her.  
  
"Then we are going to have to something about that curse then because its going to be hard to stay away from you now that I know your permanently mine now." Buffy said now drawing small circles on his stomach.  
  
"I'm already way ahead of you. About a week ago a certain amazing thing happened, the Powers That Be, sort of the gods of everything, said I had suffered enough and I should now receive my reward. Buffy my reward was to have my soul minus the loop hole, being with you wont cause my soul to go anymore. Ever." Angel said smiling. Buffy's face lit up and her eyes looked devious.  
  
"So." Buffy said looking up at him smiling but she didn't need to say anything more. Angel brought her head up to his and gave her a passionate kiss while his hand started to travel up her shirt.  
  
"Buffy! Oh excuse me..." Willow said bursting in, and then opened the door again" Hey Angel"  
  
"Hello willow." Angel said not able to restrain his frustration but Buffy just smiled.  
  
"Willow is everyone here?" Buffy said sitting up despite Angel's low growl.  
  
"Yeah that's why I came up here, I didn't know Angel was back next time I'll knock but be careful guys Angelus isn't my best friend you know." Willow said leaving  
  
"Well that was interesting I swear I need to move no privacy what so ever." Buffy huffed.  
  
"I'm sorry baby, soon when you tell all your friends about our little surprise then we can move you to the mansion. More room, more privacy more alone time." Angel said kissing her shoulder. Then she jumped up and turned around and darted to the door.  
  
"Hold on you guys I'll be down in minute I want to go out to dinner tonight willow can you make reservations? Thanks." Buffy yelled from her door. She whipped around from the door but then turned pale and ran to the bathroom slamming the door.  
  
"Buffy let me in." Angel said grabbing the handle of the door and after a few minutes he broke the knob and saw Buffy leaning over the toilet with her back arched." Buffy you don't have to be embarrassed" He said rubbing her back. He thought he scarred her away but it was just her being scarred to gross him out and drive him away. She got up and headed for the sink, brushing her teeth and washing her face. Then she just looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Not exactly used to puking in front of someone, besides that was more for if someone barges in thing because if they find out I'm puking they will ask what's wrong then the secret is out." Buffy said looking at her door knob and laughing.  
  
"Oh I get it, sorry about that I'll make up for it later." Angle said kissing her.  
  
"I'll keep you to your word." Buffy teased kissing him back and breaking away. "I have to get ready it's already what, six thirty!!" Buffy said screaming at her clock and running to her closet. "Did Willow make the reservations?"  
  
"Sure did Buffy, and Faith is on her way over with Spike but they're bound to be late." Willow said behind the door. Buffy rolled her eyes at the fact she had no privacy ever and Willow was eavesdropping. Then she began the endless torture of picking out her I'm-pregnant-with-Angels-baby-and-am- telling-my-friends-tonight-dress. After several outfit changing's and the constant reassurance over the fact that she look good in anything she picked out a simple black dress.  
  
"All right I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Buffy said shakily  
  
"Baby you not going to the Spanish inquisition, they are your friends they'll be supportive of you and not try to kill you." Angel said hugging her and kissing her forehead. "Besides I'll be here the whole time and will bite them, especially Xander, if they so much as raise there voice to you." Angel teased making her smile they looked at her confused. "Are Spike and Faith together or something?"  
  
Buffy had to laugh at his reaction to Willows statement. "Well it's more of a 'I love you I hate you' relationship but they are getting better at it. Ever since Faith has been back Spike has been swooning over her and Faith has been playing cat and mouse. It's rather funny to watch." Buffy turned and wrung her hands. "Now let's do this thing before I lose my nerve." Angel shook his and guided her down the stairs.  
  
Well Buffy dinner was great and thanks for paying Angel but now the suspense is killing me. What's the big surprise and why is dead guy her?" Xander said when the dessert came around.  
  
"Yes I think we'd all like to know what has been troubling you lately Buffy." Giles added in.  
  
Buffy turned slightly pale; finally the day had come where she'd be able to take this secret off her chest, but what were her friends going to think? Well no time like the present to find out. "Well let me just start off by saying Angel and I are back together and he's staying in Sunnydale for good." Buffy began.  
  
"That's great welcome back Angel; I knew you couldn't stay away." Willow said enthusiastically.  
  
"Thanks Willow it's good to be back." Angel said  
  
"And well a few weeks ago I found out some life changing news that is supposed to be impossible but apparently is possible that turned my life upside down." Buffy paused.  
  
"Well bloody get on with and tell them Slutty." Spike said getting a glare from Faith and Angel cause him to sink back into his chair.  
  
"Please Buffy I'm on the edge of my seat." Xander said  
  
"I'm pregnant, and Angels the father." Buffy said looking down. She waited for a reaction but all she got was silence and opened mouthed friends in shock. Then she turned to Angle with teary eyes and he just squeezed her hand trying to give her the strength she needed for the events to come.  
  
Dunt dunt daaaaaa. Did I leave you on the edge of your seat? What a cliffhanger! Hahaha! I will update really soon but I wont make any promises cause I feel bad about the last one and thanks jennicoe for being my beta you will get the next chapter!!! Thanks for all the reviews I hope I get more!! And cordelia and the A.I. gang will be making an appearance soon!! But do expect cordelia bashing!! 


	4. our' home

Title: found again  
  
Author: Angelsgal  
  
Disclaimer: *sniff * It all belongs to Joss, even though he truly messed up the series. Buffy sleeping with Spike? What the hell was he thinking? Sorry done with the ranting, anyway only the plot is mine and characters you don't recognize.  
  
Rating: PG-13- just to be safe  
  
Pairing: B/A- I'll never give up! W/O F/S AND F/G  
  
Summary: Buffy's pregnant, Angel has his soul back for good and they find their love once more but who ever said happily ever after was sadly mistaken *evil grin*  
  
Feedback: For all that is holy and unholy please!!!!!  
  
Distribution: If you want it just ask  
  
They all sat and just looked at each other, it was hard to comprehend all of what they just heard it was too big of news to hear in the span of ten seconds. The fact that Angel was coming back for good, yeah that deserved a dinner, but this news deserved a freaking banquet. Giles was cleaning his already spotless glasses. Willow was playing with her food and Faith and Spike were looking comfortable and actually happy. While the whole time Xander was cursing Angel inside and out, this meant he would have to stay and Buffy would be all googoly around him. But he had to look on the bright side at least his best friend would be happy. But one thing still caused him greet confusion, how the hell was this possible?  
  
"Buffy, are you sure its Angels kid, I mean he is dead." Xander said getting that off his chest and breaking the silence. Buffy smiled at the comment Xander made, at least he wasn't ashamed of her.  
  
"I'm very sure this is Angel's kid, but you're right he is dead and that makes it very difficult to have children-"  
  
"Impossible." Willow said looking up from her food.  
  
"Yes impossible Will, but that's where Giles comes in. Giles I need you to research anything that possibly could help us. And I need to know of any vampire-human pregnancies or slayer-human pregnancies, I need to know what to expect and what's to come." Buffy said, pleading to him.  
  
" I can already tell you now there has never been one ever Buffy we are specifically told by the council that-that has never happened and if it did that it must be terminated." Giles said looking up and waiting for her reaction.  
  
"Well then Giles, if you decide to go by their rules then try to hurt her, I will not only stop you but hunt down every cherished member of your family and play with their minds. Don't even think about it. I just want to thank all of you for being so supportive to her in her time of need. She loves you guys, hell she died for you guys, and now you won't even smile for her when she's only pregnant? I'm sorry I expected more of you, the 'Scooby gang'. Well now she's going back to L.A. with me and you'll be darn lucky if you ever see her again." Angel said then turned to Buffy, who he thought would kill him for making another decision for her, but she was smiling and giving her silent 'thank you' with her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Angel but this is a big surprise for us, I mean it's not everyday your best friend comes out and says she's pregnant with a dead man who's walking baby. Just give us a second to soak it all in and then we'll talk. As for Giles's remark, I agree with you, the British guy should be taken out back and shot, no offense Giles." Oz paused and took in a deep breath and waited for a moment then began again. "Now that I have basked in the moment I'd just like to say a 'wow' and congrats Buffy. I'm happy for you Buffy and there is much to be left unsaid but I'm sure I'll think of something later." Oz said surprising even Angel and Willow with his speech.  
  
Buffy whiped away a tear and looked at Oz in surprise then Willow smiled and hugged her. "I'm sorry Buffy, I just, I don't know I was being stupid I'll always be here for you I swear. Now where are we going to put this kid?" Willow said and then they all started talking about it and how and where this baby was going to live. Right then Angel jumped in and stopped the conversation.  
  
"Well lets wrap this up they are closing up shop. And to answer all questions about living arrangements, we are moving into the mansion on Crawford." They all gave a look and made their way to Buffy's house. Angel opened the door to reveal the already packed boxes and wrapped furniture. "Tonight!" he yelled, pushing everyone back to their cars.  
  
It was three a.m. before Buffy finally made it up to her new room; well it wasn't really hers but 'theirs', hers and Angels'. They had stayed up celebrating her pregnancy and the fact they were all living in a mansion. The champagne flowed but she was careful and decided to drink water instead and now she was upstairs checking out the rooms. That's where she stumbled upon the master bedroom, the huge-too-big-for-two-people master bedroom. The walls were painted a deep red with a gold finish, while the bed was the largest one she had ever seen with silk red sheets and tons of black pillows and completes with black mosquito netting scalloping the posts. Black fur rugs tickled her feet were ever she stood and heavy red and black drapes covered the windows. All she did was turn around and around in awe. Then she spotted a small white velvet box on the bed. She crept over and picked it up like it was a shard of glass. She opened the box and nearly fainted.  
  
"Holy shit. Angel." Buffy whispered and sat down. "He kept it."  
  
"I sure did, I thought I'd need that again some day..." Angel said from the door. He had watched her the whole time waiting for her to notice the small box containing the ring he had given her so long ago. He smiled as he watched her eyes glow and tear up.  
  
"But I thought this was lost forever, I mean I threw it in the house somewhere. And why did you decide to keep it, I thought when you left it was over for us." Buffy said crying on his shoulder showing emotion, again only to him.  
  
He grabbed her hand and placed the ring on her. "This ring means loyalty, love and friendship. You are all that and so much more to me; this ring signifies my love for you. You are my friend, my master, my lover and my mate forever and that will never change. Just because I left doesn't mean I stopped loving you, I knew I should have never left and only whish I came back sooner." He pauses for a moment. "Buffy will you be mine forever?"  
  
"I already am." She said kissing him. "From the first time I met you I knew you had to be mine and now that we're together, damn it Angel, you leave me I won't be able to survive. I loved you yesterday, today and forever." She looked deep into his eyes, kissed him than they both snuggled up and fell into a deep slumber. 


	5. prophecies times three

Title: found again  
  
Author: Angelsgal  
  
Disclaimer: *sniff * It all belongs to Joss, even though he truly messed up the series. Buffy sleeping with Spike? What the hell was he thinking? Sorry done with the ranting, anyway only the plot is mine and characters you don't recognize.  
  
Rating: PG-13- just to be safe  
  
Pairing: B/A- I'll never give up! W/O F/S AND F/G  
  
Summary: Buffy's pregnant, Angel has his soul back for good and they find their love once more but who ever said happily ever after was sadly mistaken *evil grin*  
  
Feedback: For all that is holy and unholy please!!!!!  
  
Distribution: If you want it just ask  
  
"Knock, knock" Giles said entering slowly into Angels' domain, it was very unnerving enter there room, he was already really protective of his domain but he was here to see his slayer too. He was just sitting in the door way waiting for permission to enter, like he was the vampire.  
  
"Giles? Come in, what is the matter? Did you find out anything? Giles, what's the matter you look almost scared. I won't bite Giles" Buffy said smiling then went to Angel's desk to look at the papers Giles had brought her.  
  
"Well, it seems that this little miracle was prophesied in three different books. It's a complete mystery why the Council didn't provide these books for my use, being that you are my slayer." Giles said to the side then pulled three books from his suitcase and opened them on the table to the pages he had marked. Buffy gasped as she saw her picture, drawn, in the book, of her with Angel hand in hand and with a bundle in her arms.  
  
"And the One will find the Fallen Angel and they will fall in love and  
embrace it,  
Causing a great monster to come.  
But the witch shall save the Angels soul only for him to go to hell Only his love will bring him back and the lovers will reunite only to be  
separated again But not before one last embrace which will conceive the impossible 'gift' The Second will come, and aid the One and the Angel to unite once again and  
for the last time.  
The Angel will become the Father and the One, the Mother. Beware the Mother shall die at the Powers hands only to live forever and  
become the last of her kind  
And the Gift shall be taken away only to enrage  
The Mother and cause her wrath upon the Hellmouth. Keep the Family together or the world shall suffer unbearable consequences For the Family shall live forever and kill all if threatened or separated."  
  
Giles read to Buffy and Angel who was now at the door listening in at the warnings and cliff notes of Buffy and his life together. 'It was and is one hell of a rid 'Angel thought.  
  
"There is more that was just one of the three books. The other two describe your pregnancy and what the baby may become, including vivid details of cravings and irritation. Like this passage:  
  
The Mother shall hate the Day and crave the liquid life. She shall have ears of a feline and eyes of a predator and speed that has  
never been seen before. But beware she shall lose her strength for three fortnights before the day  
of birth.  
But still fear her because she has the Father to watch her now for all  
eternity."  
  
Buffy was taking all this pretty well to the outside world but inside she was scared out of her mind. She was just told she was going to die and the horrors just kept coming, like the liquid life and hating the day? It sounded a lot like turning into a vampire to her. Was she to become the one thing she was destined to fight for her life against? Well it wouldn't be the first time the rules were broken and things had to be compromised. And there was Angel cool and collected, he didn't seem to be worried so maybe she shouldn't be scared, beside what's the worst that could happen? Ok let's not go there Buffy.  
  
"And finally the last one now here is one you'll like Buffy. It describes the baby and if it is a boy or girl. But it gets vivid at the life your child will lead and how small the amount of time you will have with 'it'" Giles explained trying not to scare the couple too soon into the whole 'this is your life on paper' thing.  
  
'And the Mother at the age of nineteen shall give birth to the Daughter  
with blue eyes and dark hair  
The Daughter will only live twenty-four moons with her Family  
But then be taken away by the Powers to become a Goddess and then given  
back  
When she reaches the age of adulthood  
She will then join the un-aging Parents and become a Champion like them  
But unless the Mother accepts the path of her daughter evil will rise  
consuming her and turning her against good  
Causing her wrath upon the earth that shall destroy mankind '  
  
"No, no, no that can't be right they cant take her away. Damn it, she's mine! For how many years will she be gone? Oh hell no. I will kill them." Buffy said screaming and slamming her fist on the table. Any coherent had since been replaced by hateful remarks.  
  
"Buffy calm down and start living in the 'now' like you used to, all of this will happen after you give birth so lets focus on what's to happen now or soon and we'll make plans for the later-later. Right now this is what I want to discuss, there were remarks in the second passage about what you will be like. It said you will 'hate the Day and crave the liquid life' ECT. Now what I think this means is that since you have a half breed, half human half vampire, growing inside you-you might become slightly like a vampire, thus you crave blood, liquid life, and be irritated by sunlight, day, and your senses will be heightened and your powers more extreme. Now this is all to be expected but here is what scares me, 'But beware she shall lose her strength for three fortnights before the day of birth'. Basically that says you will be powerless for six weeks before your labor leaving you defenseless against evil that will surely attack you for the very 'unique' child that you two have. Well that just about sums it all up" Giles finally finished  
  
"Wow, this is going to be tough. Buffy from here on out no more slaying" Angel said glaring down on her and rubbing her belly.  
  
"Right I am not going to slay, over my dead body." She pointed to Angel. "Don't comment on that. I have to slay Angel. I'm the slayer and last I heard Slayers don't get maternity leave. I'm the chosen one and I have to do my job."  
  
"Well then I guess we're lucky enough to have Faith huh?" Angel pointed out  
  
"Oh no, Faith can not do that alone, she never had such a big responsibility before. I'm not just going to throw it on her now, especially since my life depends on it too" Buffy countered.  
  
"Buffy I think Angel is right, you are too vulnerable in this state. Buffy what happens is you die, again, but this time you'll be putting yourself and your daughter at risk." Giles pointed out.  
  
Buffy glared at him for using the 'vulnerability' factor on her. " Giles I am fully capable of handling myself but if you two are so worried then lets strike a deal" She said smiling knowing she would always get her way and that's what she intended to do besides it is her life and her kid. If she didn't slay she would be putting others lives at risk because when she didn't slay she grows anxious and mean, combine that with superhuman strength and you've got one hell of an apocalypse. 


	6. hangovers escorts and Queen C

Title: found again  
  
Author: Angelsgal  
  
Disclaimer: *sniff * It all belongs to Joss, even though he truly messed up the series. Buffy sleeping with Spike? What the hell was he thinking? Sorry done with the ranting, anyway only the plot is mine and characters you don't recognize.  
  
Rating: PG-13- just to be safe  
  
Pairing: B/A- I'll never give up! W/O F/S AND F/G  
  
Summary: Buffy's pregnant, Angel has his soul back for good and they find their love once more but who ever said happily ever after was sadly mistaken *evil grin*  
  
Feedback: For all that is holy and unholy please!!!!!  
  
Distribution: If you want it just ask  
  
A/N: I just want to thank all my readers for putting up for the delays and for reviewing!! A special thanks to my beta, without you I would have the worst story. And one more thing before you read chapter 6 remember this is my first fic and I do hate the Buffy/Spike relationship and the almost Angel/Cordelia relationship and will bash the both of them whenever needed and want to. If you don't like it don't read it! But please do anyway. oh and by the way a fortnight is two weeks(14 days).and a final thing before you read on I am really sorry about the delay and future delays I am currently on vacation but still insist on hitting every computer I come in contact with to update my story.  
  
"So what do you suggest Buffy? The fact of the matter is Slaying is just to damn dangerous for an unborn child, especially mine" Angel said sitting next to her trying to put reason in her head even though he knew it was her way or no way.  
  
"Angel it is even more dangerous to have a cooped up slayer in the area. You know I can't not slay, I might as well not eat its part of my nature that can't be denied and even if I tried I'd eventually go crazy. And even if you try to stop me I'll just sneak out, climb out the widow if I have to, and slay probably hurting myself in the process. So either I slay and you help/protect me or I slay and fight alone and most likely get hurt your choice." Buffy said to him trying to get him to see that slaying is a part of her that can't be denied like her love for him.  
  
"Fine, you win but you must have at least one escort at all times while slaying. I never want you alone" angel said standing up and grabbing Buffy's hand signifying the end of their little meeting.  
  
"Now Angel I don't think that to be wi-"Giles started but was cut off by Angel glare.  
  
"Giles you know as well as I do that Buffy, either way, will get what she wants. So let's let us compromise, I get what I want, her safety, and she gets what she wants, slaying. Overall it's a good deal so can we go we have shopping to do." Angel smiled as Buffy's face lit up at the thought of some real shopping with out the hassle of pesky limited funds.  
  
"I suppose your right she is a bit hard headed when it comes to these things"  
  
"Hey! I am in the room you know; in fact I'm standing right here." Buffy hit Giles causing him to cringe. "Sorry Giles, slayer strength got the best of me." Buffy giggled  
  
He just smiled and walked out of the room, letting himself out and saying hello to the now full awake and fully hung-over Scooby gang. Willow was in the kitchen prepare breakfast and aspirin for the group who had stayed up until five that morning and then finally crashed and woke up just s few moments ago at dusk . Spike and Faith and Spike were on the couch on opposite ends obviously in a fight again and Xander was holding his head at the table while Oz happily chatted away fully immune to hangovers now being part of a band that drank just about every night.  
  
"Good evening." Giles said passing by  
  
"Ugh." They all said in unison and waved him out, too tired and hurting to even let him out or show him the door.  
  
"Hey, where is Buffy? Isn't she like the queen of hangovers?" Spike said but then deeply regretted it when Faith gave him a punch in the arm intensifying his headache.  
  
"You idiot, she's pregnant so she didn't drink. Instead she went to bed early along with Angel." Faith snapped obviously annoyed with him.  
  
"Oh I bet they got less sleep then we did." Spike smirked  
  
"Right, Buffy knows better than to let Angel get that happy. If she does that she'll let his demon out, then we are all dead." Xander said getting slightly angry at Spikes remarks.  
  
"Wrong again Mr. Observant; Angel has his soul bound for good this time. Angle can get all warm and fuzzy inside forever with the slayer now. Now doesn't that make that grin disappear from your face rather quickly?" Spike laughed. But now Xander look as though he had-had a little part of him die and wanted to kill Spike for the loss.  
  
"Now, now boys don't fight or patronize each other, Xander it's true what Spike said Angel's soul is bound and Buffy is finally happy so at least pretend to be happy for her please. She really is going through a rough time right now and I don't think she needs to look at your face and see disappointment while she's trying to save the world and raise her 'family' at the same time. So basically buck up or buck out buster." Willow said felling very motherly at the moment bringing her 'children' all coffee.  
  
"Thanks Willow for the defending but I can do that now thank you." Buffy said entering the room looking very strong and ready to take on the world, only Angel noticed the hurt and wanting to be protected in her eyes. " Xander what I do in my free time or in my personal life is just that 'personal' so there fore you can just stay out of it. That goes for you too Spike so there." She paused to hold her head and to get a hold of herself for a moment. "All I need and want right now is a little piece and quiet so I can think so I'm going to go slay. Now if you all would just hold down the fort until-" But before she could finish everyone but Angel was in an uproar.  
  
"You can't-"  
  
"Not in that condition what about-"  
  
"I'm sure Sunnydale can suffice with just us-"  
  
"Hold it, hold it -hold it!" Angel said calling for their attention. "Now wait one moment, Giles and I have already had this argument with her and it fell on to deaf ears. We have already said that she may slay as long as she has an escort, tonight that would be me." Another burst of rage started but then died down to let him speak again. "Now it was either this or all of our lives you choose." He said smiling at the few whispers then a general consensus. "All right then we will be back soon and then go out for some fun at the bronze." He said guiding Buffy out the door.  
  
"Thank you, but tell me how do you always know when to save me?" She said leaning on his shoulder while making their way to the cemetery.  
  
"Oh you should know that one by now; you're my mate I know exactly where you are and what you are feeling at almost any moment of the day. I'm bound to you not only by love but also blood so therefore you are mine." He paused and smile at Buffy's cocked eyebrow then quickly added. "And I am yours" at that she smiled.  
  
Two hours and a half dozen vampires later they were on their way home. They were bickering back and forth because Buffy had injured her ankle badly during the last battle and she was too stubborn to admit that she needed help and ended up almost knocked unconscious if it hadn't been for Angel.  
  
"All I'm saying is that you need to be more careful especially now that you are pregnant and now don't only have to look out for yourself but now my child too. Buffy please just accept my help." He said pleadingly and holding her more tightly.  
  
"Angel I had it covered! And I do look after 'us' very carefully I just slipped that's all." Buffy paused. "Our child is my top priority." But as soon as she said 'our child' she smiled and nearly laughed.  
  
"I know I feel the same way." He said smiling and hugging her tightly afraid if he let go he'd lose her again. "It's still so unreal."  
  
"Yeah it really undermines the reason you left huh?" Buffy giggled drawing small circles with her fingers on his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, yeah it does, doesn't it?" He said smiling he thought. Then his phone rang.   
  
"What's that? Oh my god! Angel you have a cell phone. You really have upgraded since you have been in Sunnydale. Geez, you didn't even have a radio when you left." She giggled. "Well are you going to answer it?"  
  
Angel just stared at her for a moment then realized his Buffy had told him something  
  
"Angel?"  
  
"Oh, yeah right." He said flipping open his phone the instantly regretted it.  
  
"ANGEL, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED WE ARE YOU JUST LEFT WITH FAITH, OFF TO SAVE YOUR GIRL AGAIN HUH? WELL THEN I TRY TO CALL YOU AND YOU DON'T EVEN PICK UP! YOUR COMING HOME THIS MINUTE AND IF YOU DON'T ILL COME DOWN AND STAKE YOU MYSELF THEN BRING YOU BACK AND DRAG YOU BACK HERE TO YOUR HOME!!!" Cordelia screamed through the phone loud enough to make even Buffy laugh. Buffy then grabbed the phone out of Angel's hand and put it reluctantly to her ear.  
  
"Uh, hello Cordelia. Yes fine thank you and you? Oh yeah well he has been slightly, um, busy. No he still has his soul. Yes he is staying. What, no, I didn't seduce him; no he is not coming back. Why did you say well because he is mine and I am his ect. ect. You want to know why well I just told you. Oh I see the real reason; well you'll have to come down to, as you say, Sunnyhell to find out. Well then you will remain clueless. Ok see you in three days then. Bye" Buffy said gave a small nervous laugh then hung up the phone "Geez, and you work with her on a daily basis. I am truly sorry."  
  
"Well? What did she say and is she coming to kill me?" He asked following her.  
  
"Well she offered but I told her that won't be necessary then told your not leaving and if she wanted to know why then she would have to get her butt down here." She said getting out her keys to open the door then paused for his next question she he would ask.  
  
"So is she coming to Sunnydale?" He asked nervously  
  
"Yes Queen C is coming home." 


	7. Queen C's home coming

Title: found again  
  
Author: Angelsgal  
  
Disclaimer: *sniff * It all belongs to Joss, even though he truly messed up the series. Buffy sleeping with Spike? What the hell was he thinking? Sorry done with the ranting, anyway only the plot is mine and characters you don't recognize.  
  
Rating: PG-13- just to be safe  
  
Pairing: B/A- I'll never give up! W/O F/S AND F/G  
  
Summary: Buffy's pregnant, Angel has his soul back for good and they find their love once more but who ever said happily ever after was sadly mistaken *evil grin*  
  
Feedback: For all that is holy and unholy please!!!!!  
  
Distribution: If you want it just ask  
  
"She's what?" Angle gawked  
  
"She is coming home Angel, Queen C is coming home to Sunnydale. Now can we go inside, I think that morning sickness wants to make a belated visit." Buffy said as if this sort of thing happened everyday. Angel just shook his head and made a small sound that sounded much like a man laughing at death, then picked Buffy up and carried her into the house and to the nearest bathroom.  
  
"Oh never mind I guess it was nothing" She said after several minutes hovering over the toilet. She then stood up and dusted the last bit of Slayee off of her. "Ok, so is everyone ready to go or have they already left?" She then noticed a puzzled look on her lovers face, she smirked then finally asked. "What?"  
  
"Do you realize how much you have grown since I left you over a month ago? Not only in strength but in maturity. Not only did you talk humanly to your arch enemy in high school but you invited her into your home at the risk of being brutally attacked by her lack of tactfulness. But tell me this is she bringing anyone else along?" He said smiling at her sitting on the counter.  
  
"Thank you at least someone noticed, and besides that was high school I'm sure she change by now, right? Well yes, to answer your question she did say something about a few of your employees coming but I'm sure we have enough room for them too. You have employees?" She said while walking to the kitchen and picking up a note on the counter. "They left to the Bronze without us and decide to crash at Oz's so they wouldn't wake us, they said they were sure we might be longer than they would like so they decide to just leave and meet us there. Ok good I didn't want to go anyway." She read aloud  
  
"Yeah besides you can't exactly drink and being sober in a room full of drunks isn't fun. Yeah I have employees, I had a detective agency where I would hunt and kill demons but we are currently relocating to Sunnydale because the owner wants to be closer to his wife." He said smiling then leaning over the counter to kiss her. "I'm glad they left now we can throw our own party." He said seductively, then pulled her onto the counter kissing her deeper. He took off her shirt and he took off his kissing all the while, letting their hands rediscover each other. Angel had taken off her bra when the doors burst open and a loud voice boomed through out the front room.  
  
"Angel! Angel if you're here you better show yourself." Cordelia called, dropping her bags and telling the other to come in and shut the door.  
  
Angel growled angrily at the sudden interruption and Buffy leaned over and kissed him but by that time the whole group had entered.  
  
"Geez!" Buffy screamed and fell off the counter landing on her back. Within an instant Angel was by her side covering her up with his shirt. She quickly put it on and tried to stand up but instead fell back down groaning in pain.  
  
"Well, well just what I thought. Angel could you have at least given us a time to come, you know to avoid this!" She said pointing to Buffy.  
  
Angel growled again then spoke "Sorry Cordelia for the inconvenience, but we one; didn't expect you until Wednesday, and two; don't exactly schedule this." He said harshly then picked Buffy up and sat her down on the nearest chair.  
  
"Right, kitchens counters definitely not a place where I will set my hands on any time soon." A green demon with horns said quietly. "Oh and by the way I am Lorne, the local psychic, so if you please don't sing around me and we will get along just fine. Oh and this is Fred and Gunn the other critical team members of Angel Investigation. And hears good 'ole Wesley coming in now." He said pointing first to a girl version of Giles then to a young black man then finally to her former watcher.  
  
"Nice to meet you all, and nice to see the ones I have seen before again. I am Buffy for those of you who don't know me, and I'm your local vampire slayer. Sorry about the initial meeting but like Angel said Cordelia said we had three days until you came down so we weren't expecting company." She said trying not to show her utter embarrassment.  
  
"Wow so you're the slayer, I was expecting you to be bigger, and I mean you're so petite you don't look like you can pick up a milk carton." Gunn said but then even Cordelia gave him a 'look'.  
  
"Really because, well lets look at my track record. I beat the First a few years ago then I sent Angel to hell, sorry babe, then I blew up my school and the mayor during his ascension, plus I beat the living or, err, unliving crap out of everything that goes bump in the night every night. I think I can lift a milk carton." She said sarcastically  
  
"All right, all right lets stop this before Gunn gets hurt." Wesley said then Gunn gave him a look but he pressed on anyway. "Cordelia made us all get to take a portal here so she could talk to Angel right away and straighten things out. So go a head Cordelia you have got the floor."  
  
"Yeah ok lets all sit down first because I have a felling its going to be a while" She said taking a seat at the kitchen table. "Ok, so Buffy I think was lying to me when she said you weren't coming home so lets set her strait." She said smiling  
  
"I am sorry Cordelia but she's right I'm not going back to L.A. because I am home. Buffy is my mate so I have to stay by her side, so therefore I go where she goes and that currently is right here." Buffy smiled at his statement but in truth she would go wherever he wanted her to.  
  
"What? So when did this happen, Geez I knew I shouldn't have let Faith in that day." Cordelia smirked  
  
"Well, I said I would tell you on the phone the real reason right well here it is." She felt like she was telling the Scooby gang all over again but his time she wasn't going to let Cordelia have the satisfaction of seeing her cry. "Cordelia about three weeks ago I found out this piece of great news that made me so happy and so sad at the same time. It was that I was pregnant and Angel is the father." She said causing everyone to come to a sudden halt, the room was completely quiet but then Cordelia gave out a shrill laugh.  
  
"Oh, you have got to be kidding me? Is this the best you can come up with to get Angel back-"Cordelia said  
  
"Cordelia." Buffy began  
  
"When we all know vampires can't have children-"  
  
"Cordelia."  
  
"For all we know Xander could have knocked you up and you are just saying that Angel's the father"  
  
"Cordelia."  
  
"All this just to get Angel's attention, Buffy get over it he doesn't want you. Oh this is so sad, don't you remember he said so himself, he doesn't want to be with you. And now you have him all tied down here making him think it's really his child." Cordelia said clicking her tongue. "So sad, so very sad."  
  
"CORDELIA! First off I didn't seduce him here, Faith told him I'm pregnant, even checked the day of conception, and brought HIM to ME. Secondly it is Angel's child because of the many prophecies pertaining to the very event describing both him and me. And I did not guilt him into staying he made up his own mind, he in fact insisted upon it. So shut up, all this time you've been talking is just so you can here yourself talk, shut up your ass you have been talking out of! If Angel wasn't he father don't you think Angel would have smelt it by now you arrogant bitch! Plus there has been no one since I have slept with Angel and he was my first one. Now just keep you stupid theories to yourself, because you are in my town, in my house and in my kitchen!" Buffy was now towering over Cordelia ready to attack her physically if necessary. she said to herself.  
  
"Yes I would Cordelia in fact, I can smell just about ever person you have ever been with, now if you don't want me to inform the group then I'd suggest you shut up. Well just to let you all know A.I has just been relocated to sunny Sunnydale so when you all get back I need you to pack for me because I will be staying here or Buffy will come with us, I don't trust her, she has this habit of slaying alone while pregnant and that's not the best right now." He said smiling and letting the others know they all still have a job. " As for the time until then you are all welcome to stay here, guest bedrooms are on the west wing but please there is only one rule; at no time are you to enter Buffy and Is' bedroom unless a dire, life threatening, emergency has come up. Sunnydale has lots to offer and plenty of cliental, being it has more than 14 cemeteries and that's it's located on an active hell hole so have fun." He said standing up  
  
"Right then, I think it best if we all go to be it has been a very active night, so the west wing then, all right then off we go gang." Wesley said scooting the rest of the A.I team out of the kitchen and dragging Cordelia, still shocked at the manner at she spoken to, mouth still open, with them. After they had left Buffy finally relaxed and dropped her head into her hands and let out a long sigh.  
  
"Privacy huh, Angel? Remember you said living with you would bring me privacy. Some privacy, oh and that Cordelia is going to get her head chopped off if she doesn't keep her mouth shut and her ideas where they belong." She said tiredly. She smiled when Angel came over and started rubbing her back and whispered in her ear.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just wanted to get away from her, and I never wanted to put you through that. But you held you own didn't you? Did you see the look on her face, now I almost laughed at her expression." He whispered in her ear making her smile. Then her grabbed her chin and kissed her lifting her out of her chair and carrying her up the stair and into their room. 


	8. interuptions

Title: found again  
  
Author: Angelsgal  
  
Disclaimer: *sniff * It all belongs to Joss, even though he truly messed up the series. Buffy sleeping with Spike? What the hell was he thinking? Sorry done with the ranting, anyway only the plot is mine and characters you don't recognize.  
  
Rating: PG-13- just to be safe  
  
Pairing: B/A- I'll never give up! W/O F/S AND F/G  
  
Summary: Buffy's pregnant, Angel has his soul back for good and they find their love once more but who ever said happily ever after was sadly mistaken *evil grin*  
  
Feedback: For all that is holy and unholy please!!!!!  
  
Distribution: If you want it just ask  
  
A/N: The song is from Hootie and the Blowfish it's called 'only wanna be with you'. Therefore it is not mine *sniff*  
  
The next morning Buffy woke up early and slipped from Angel's arms and went down stairs, she was starving and nothing was going to stop her. She made to the kitchen without seeing anyone or being seen but that soon stopped. Fred and Gunn were sitting at the table with coffee and discussing last nights events then quickly changed topics as soon as they saw Buffy.  
  
"So yeah, shopping sounds good I need a new blade." Gunn said quickly glancing over at the now chuckling Buffy. "What, did I say something funny?"  
  
"Gunn you don't have to change the subject I heard you from the hall, slayer hearing" She said pointing to her ears but then noticed Fred staring at her and turned a dark shade of red. She was wearing Angel's shirt and boxers making it very obvious what they were doing last night, or finishing before they were interrupted. She just smiled and let Fred smirk but instead Fred just looked away and looked back at Gunn then reached out and held his hand.  
  
"So, Buffy sorry about Cordelia's outbursts last night, sometimes she is so well, you know Cordelia" Fred said timidly. "She was so upset after her call to Angel that she just threw all her clothes in a suitcase then asked one of Lorne's poker buddies to open a portal to Sunnydale for her, then boom we are here. It has been a crazy twenty-four hours for us." She said tiredly then took a huge gulp from her coffee cup then inhaled a donut. Buffy almost laughed, she was so small but she sure could eat. Buffy made her way to the refrigerator and start to pull out random items that looked good; pickles, whipped cream, jalapeño cheese, lunch meats, milk and apple juice, cupcakes and finally yogurt. She smiled at herself then sat at the table and started eating. Then a knock came at the door and Buffy grumbled.  
  
"Can you guys get that?" She said pleadingly then looks down at herself. "I am not exactly 'decent'." She said almost laughing. They both nodded and got up to answer it then, after a few minutes of talking with the visitor, they returned with Giles following closely behind. "Oh, hello Giles, nice to see you again." Buffy said in between bites.  
  
"Uh, oh good afternoon Buffy, looks like you have already discovered what I came over to tell you." He said laughing at the huge array of foods spread in front of his slayer.  
  
"And what would that be?" Buffy asked truly not knowing what he was talking about then took another bite of a cupcake.  
  
"Well I found another prophecy stating that you pregnancy will only last a grand total of six months, sort of speeding up you pregnancy. So you have about four months left is that correct?" He said then cleaned his glasses again.  
  
"W-what, yeah that would be right, but Giles wouldn't I be all big and stuff right now. Like all the cravings and irritation wouldn't I be starting those? I mean I'm not even getting that round." She said nervously, and stood up to see her reflection, lifting her shirt slightly to see her slightly swollen belly and gasped. It was slightly bigger than yesterday,  
  
"This is what the prophecy called 'the week of growth'. Basically you will grow to full size and all your things that are supposed to happen will happen this week. Your irritation to light, the blood cravings, your heightened senses and your strength increases will all happen within the span of one week, this week to be precise." He said then Wesley came in and they walked off together chatting and catching up leaving Buffy in shock and speechless. Buffy slowly got up and headed back to her room, she thought then pinched herself she huffed going up the stair and when she finally got back to her room and she opened the door, then smiled to see Angel was still asleep and was clutching her pillow in his arms in the spot where she was supposed to be.  
She crawled in to bed and pulled her pillow out of his arms and replaced it with herself. Angel made a slight moan at this then grumbled out a "Where have you been?"  
  
"Down stair grabbing something for me to eat and having a pleasant chat with Giles." She said snuggling closer and lying on his chest. "Needless to say I lost my appetite."  
  
"Why what happened?" He said fully awake now and concerned with what Giles had to say.  
  
"Just stuff about my pregnancy only going to be six months and this week is my 'week of growth', you know when my belly gets huge and I have all that weird stuff happen to me." She said looking for his reaction, but he ended up not that concerned, instead he just lay back down and held her tighter. she thought. And she fell back asleep.  
  
It was nearly five o'clock before Buffy awoke again. A loud noise had woken her up, but she glance around and no one was there, not even Angel. So she closed her eyes again, but then heard it again, it was one of her favorite songs  
  
"You and me  
  
We come from different worlds  
  
You like to laugh at me  
  
When I look at other girls  
  
Sometimes you're crazy  
  
And you wonder why  
  
I'm such a baby  
  
Cause the Dolphins make me cry oh there is nothing I can do I've been looking for a girl like you  
  
[Chorus:]  
  
Well there's nothing I can do  
  
I only wanna be with you  
  
You can call me your fool  
  
Only wanna be with you"  
  
She laughed as she opened to the door to the library and saw Angel standing there waiting for her dressed only in his trademark leather pants, holding his hand out to her. She grabbed it started to dance with him. It was like one of her dreams or something because it was just too perfect.  
  
" I say that line is great  
  
You ask me what I meant by  
  
"Said I shot a man named Gray  
  
Took his wife to Italy  
  
She inherited a million bucks  
  
And when she died it came to me  
  
I can't help it if I'm lucky"  
  
Only wanna be with you  
  
Ain't Bobby so cool  
  
Only wanna be with you"  
  
She laughed as he dipped her deeply and swung her back around "I love you" he whispered in her ear. But then the song stopped abruptly when Giles and Wesley interred the room making even Buffy growl.  
  
"Whoa, I just growled." She said to herself but Angel was looking at her in surprise but then just smiled.  
  
"Well, what is so important that you had to burst in here and interrupt us?" Angel said irritably.  
  
"A Kumara nest in the sewers under the mall and we need you to, well clean them out" Wesley said  
  
"Yes, you'll find that cutting off their heads to be most efficient in killing them." Giles said turning the page in one of the books he was carrying.  
  
"Well great, then I'll just get dressed and we can go." Buffy said heading to the door but was stopped by both Wesley and Giles. "What are you two doing I have to get dressed." She said annoyingly  
  
"Well we think it's best that you stay behind and help us research, uh, other demons that might be making their way to Sunnydale." Giles said  
  
"Giles you know I am a physical girl, the whole book thing never worked for me. Anyway, wherever he goes I go you guys don't have to worry I will be careful. Besides, are you willing to let me get 'physical' with both of you if you don't let me through?" She said crossing her arms and waiting.  
  
"I'd watch out my girl here doesn't go easy, that's why we are so perfect for each other. I would suggest you move or those glasses of your might get a little tweaked." He said laughing at their pathetic attempt to hold back his Buffy from one of the things she loves to do most. Without a second argument they parted and let her through.  
  
With a few minutes Buffy had showered and changed into a pair of red leather pants, which were bought yesterday to give her belly room, with a black halter and a long black duster and her favorite back boots. Her hair was pulled back in a low ponytail. Angel had to smile at how lucky he was.  
  
"Ok, so let's get going on that kimono nest, or whatever." She said whipping out a sword Angel had bought her as a gift last year. She swung it around a few time then put it across her shoulder, she stopped and stared at Angel who was watching her from the door. "What, did I do something wrong?" She said playfully  
  
"Nope I'm just admiring the family." He said with a big grin on his face, he then opened the door for her and followed her to the mall.  
  
"You know I guess we should start thinking about names for her being that we don't have much time left." She said, sick of the silence. But then she felt this sudden urge to throw up and ran behind a tree and heaved.  
  
within seconds Angel was behind her rubbing her back and pulling back her hair.  
  
"You know Buffy maybe we should head back you're not feeling so well and I'm sure Gunn can handle a Kumara nest, that way I can take you home and wait on you hand and foot." He said and braced himself for a real scream-o-thon but instead she just sat straight up and looks around in bewilderment. "Buffy-"he started  
  
"Shh-, I can hear them Angel and I can sense them. Holy crap, it feels like I just got a super-boost in my spidey senses. I can just about hear everything that's around me and I-I c-can hear her heartbeat, my baby's heartbeat I can hear it!" She said in a hushed but very excited whisper. It felt like the day she was called into being a Slayer all over again. Every aspect, she bet, was improved at least ten fold. She smiled at herself, now she didn't even have to try to kill anything anymore, she could sense their attack before it was even made. "Ooh Angel this is going to be fun." She said smiling.  
  
"Thank God your alright I thought you were shoot by the look on your face, you scared me half into a second death Buffy." He said holding her hand and smiling at her. But he was taken back as she came several inches closer to him, but he didn't even realize it, she was faster than even what his eyes could register. "Wow." They arrived at the demon nest and before he was even finished with the first one he encountered Buffy had killed the whole colony and was waiting patiently at the door, cleaning her blade. After the final slash of his blade and the demon falling to the floor Buffy had glanced up smiling.  
  
"So we're done, well because I am awfully tired and I can smell the sun starting to rise, that is so weird, and every fiber in my body is telling me not to wait around and watch it rise." She said giving her blade one last look over then grabbing Angel's hand and walked home.  
  
Two of the most powerful beings by far, hands joined, were walking down the streets of Sunnydale going home. They were mates, lovers and now Mother and Father and no one was going to stop them because no one could reach them.on the outside.  
  
.  
"Buffy, you took what's mine and I want it back, Angel was supposed to love me. Well guess what I got a couple of old friend of his that want to come out and play." The brunette said from the mansion window.  
  
"Darla can we go and get daddy now? I miss him very dearly but the stars are telling me that he's not going to come to us, is that true?"  
  
"Dru, daddy always comes home if he won't coming easily than we will take him hard using his slut if we have to."  
  
"Yes the stars say we must kill her, daddy won't come home if we don't get rid of her and that thing that the stars say she is holding with her."  
  
"Yes then we will just make them both ours Dru then we will be able to get whatever we want."  
  
"Like more dollies? Oh please Darla, I'd love a new doll, mine is getting lonely."  
  
"Dru when we get daddy and his new mommy then you may have all the people of the world to make your dolls" She said grinning to herself 


	9. Guess whos back?

Title: found again  
  
Author: Angelsgal  
  
Disclaimer: *sniff * It all belongs to Joss, even though he truly messed up the series. Buffy sleeping with Spike? What the hell was he thinking? Sorry done with the ranting, anyway only the plot is mine and characters you don't recognize.  
  
Rating: PG-13- just to be safe  
  
Pairing: B/A- I'll never give up! W/O F/S AND F/G  
  
Summary: Buffy's pregnant, Angel has his soul back for good and they find their love once more but who ever said happily ever after was sadly mistaken *evil grin*  
  
Feedback: For all that is holy and unholy please!!!!!  
  
Distribution: If you want it just ask  
  
The next few days went on without instances, except for the fact Angel has to leave for L.A. to close out the Hyperion, the day after Buffy fought that demon nest (Tuesday) and wasn't due back until Sunday. This made for a very angry Buffy, she had wanted to go with him but he insisted that she was needed in Sunnydale to protect her friends and rest because the changes would probably take it out of her. So she waved him off but not with out great protest and aggravation of being left behind and some scared doubt that he would not come back. It was Sunday afternoon and Buffy had finally stopped growing in her belly region, this was a relief, because the whole week all she could wear were Angle's shirts and his boxers, comfy yes but not exactly her favorite fashion statement. Today she had nothing to do, demons had been unusually quiet these past few days leaving Buffy nothing to slay and no excuse for leaving the house. Then the door burst open and Buffy nearly jumped out of her seat hoping that it was Angel, but then she looked out the nearest window and saw it was still sunny. Instead Faith walked through the door with Willow, Fred and Cordelia with many shopping bags in all their hands. And Faith with a huge smile on her face and twirling Angel's credit card that she had 'loaned' Faith this morning.  
  
"It's great what you can buy with unlimited funds isn't it girls." She said with a laugh at all the girls' obvious consensus. "But then again it sucks when it's all for someone else"  
  
"Well then who is it for? I mean you bought all this stuff with out buying anything for yourselves." She said surprise that this all was for one person.  
  
"Well it's not like we tried, but Faith here stopped us in our tracks reminding us that we could shop for ourselves later." Cordelia grumble obviously not liking that any of it wasn't hers.  
  
"Well don't keep me in suspense who is it that gets all of this." She said crossing her arms above her beach ball size stomach.  
  
"Well B, you see a slayer has to look fashionable in any state. I mean what's a slayer without her clothes besides a naked girl who saves the world." She said laughing. "So B, I decided the way too big shirts had to go with you so I went down to the local Maternity store, or 12, and picked you up a few things." She said walking upstairs and putting all her clothing bags on Angel and Buffy's bed.  
  
"Mine, all this is mine? Are you serious?" She said in almost a scream and dug her way through the mountains of clothing. She pulled out her many cute tops of mostly black and red some of them hater tops while others were just tee-shirts. Then there were the black and red leather skirts, pants and two new dusters. Then Buffy looked in the last bag and gave a big smile.  
  
"Well what's an outfit with out a few accessories?" Faith said laughing at her own joke, as Buffy pulled out a short blade identical to the one faith carried and a new crossbow set, all black, with 'slayer' engraved into each arrow. "Ah, ahem, that's just to you know scare others" Faith said clearing her throat but smiling at the same time.  
  
"Wow, thank you all so much I really needed this." Buffy said while making her way to the bathroom and soon emerged fully dressed in a black longer halter that had enough room for her large stomach and the red leather pants that had another stretch area for her belly all topped off with her new larger black duster. "Oh yeah, much better I feel like myself again. Oh but I found this in one of the pockets of my coat, what is it?" She said pulling out a small ring box.  
  
"Oh, well that would be something that was my job to destroy back in A.I in L.A. Angel had come back with this ring that enabled a vampire to walk in sunlight and practically be invincible. The problem was I couldn't figure out a way to destroy it so I just hid it and told Angel I had it covered. Well now that things are, well different, I thought this would be my gift to you and him as a 'I am glad that your having a kid and settling down after almost three centuries'." Fred said she looked as though she was happy she could finally make Buffy smile which she hadn't done much since Angel left.  
  
"So has anyone heard from Angel yet?" She asked almost desperately.  
  
"Yeah B, he called this morning while you were sleeping and said he should be home right as the sun sets this evening." Faith said straightening Buffy shirt a little bit. "Basically, in half hour." She said looking at her watch unable to keep back a smile when Buffy's face lit up. "Girl you have it bad."  
  
"Don't I know and you know what.I like it." She said giggling, and then spun around in front of the mirror once more checking the entire outfit for any out of place threads.  
  
"Yeah, me too." Said a seductive voice from the door way. Buffy instantly turned around recognizing that voice in an instant and nearly screaming at the figure waiting for her.  
  
"Angel! Your home, your home, when did you get back and how was you trip and-" She said but then was silenced by him as he walked forward and put one of his fingers in her lips.  
  
"You can leave us now I need to speak to her in private." He said but they were already half way out the door. "Wow, you grew, uh, out since I left you." He said rubbing her belly and kissing her. "Oh, I missed that. I can't wait to get welcomed back officially." He said smiling at her.  
  
"Angel, what is up with you your acting strangely." Buffy said backing up and then heard what she was sure to be a heartbeat. "You're not Angel." She said back handing him and then stepped back. She then headed over to the weapons chest at the foot of the bed and pulled out her sword.  
  
"You bitch! Do you even realize how much that hurts?" Screamed the now whining Angel clone thing. But then was stopped when Buffy rushed him and pinned him up against the wall and kept her knee pressed up against his groin.  
  
"If you don't tell me who you are and who sent you in the next five seconds, not only will I crush your groin but I will cut your head off too." Buffy said deeply aggravated that she was tricked like that. "Now who are you."  
  
"I cant tell you."  
  
"One."  
  
"She will kill me."  
  
"Two." She added a little more pressure.  
  
"Ok, ok but you have to lie off a little. Thanks." He said then morphed back into his real self.  
  
"Andrew! Andrew from high school? What the hell? When did you get into the evil?"  
  
"Well just watching Practical Magic and Witchcraft without trying some out was boring to me so I did it and became pretty good at it and managed an evil job to kill you. Or more like lure you to your evil death." He said quite proud of himself. But the blade in Buffy's hand pressed down harder on his neck. "Ok, ok two vampires sent me. Geez, have you ever thought about anger management? I mean it could help."  
  
"Andrew, I need names you have to get me names if I am to kill them." She said impatiently.  
  
"Look, look I wasn't given names only instructions and a payment. I was on a need to know basis and I didn't need to know that." He said hoping that's what she wanted.  
  
"What were the instructions you got?"  
  
"Well, just the basics at first, like where you lived and what every ones names where. Then it got into specifics like Angels characteristics. It told me to play with your mind as much as possible without being detected and then in three days time to bring you to the Johnson's crypt in the cemetery by the school. In the instructions was a spell that would change my looks and voice to that of this guy Angel, he sounds gay to me but the money was good so, and a few strands of hair needed for the spell. That's it that's all I know." He said and then was let go.  
  
"Faith!" Buffy yelled and the doors almost came off their hinges when the second slayer made her appearance. "I need you to take him into, I don't know somewhere, and tie him up for the moment. I'll tell you about it later or better yet have him tell you." Buffy said waving her to get on with it and holding her head again, headache coming back. And then not able to take the pain she fell on the bed and passed out.  
  
"Angelus it would be much easier if you just came to our side, the pain would stop." Said the blonde vampire  
  
"Never."  
  
"Daddy as much as I like taking the hard road please just give up."  
  
Angle looked up with a smile. "Oh, you made her angry, now you will meet the misses." He said grinning at them  
  
"Buffy woke up in a sweat and in such anger that she could have killed the next thing that came through the door, but instead she went straight out the door grabbing her sword and ignored anyone who asked her where she was going. She didn't even remember what Andrew said so she didn't even know where she was going; she was just following the pull of her Angel. Finally she arrived outside the Johnson's crypt and started to kick the stone door in.  
  
"See, she's coming and won't be stopped." Angel said, barely able to speak any longer and just hung by his chains.  
  
"Do you think we can't handle one slayer, two ancient vampires against a nine-teen year old slayer? I think the odds are for us" As soon as Darla said that the door came down and a very angry slayer entered the crypt.  
  
"Mommy is mad Darla, the stars say we should run and save this for another fight." Drusilla said quickly leaving.  
  
"Not before I get a good piece of the slayer." She said grabbing the nearest sword and engaging in battle with Buffy, But before she even realized it Buffy had swung around, slashed at Darla's hair and had given her a hair cut. "W-what did you do? My hair! You little tramp how dare you. Oh I will hunt you down and kill you Slayer mark my words, but like Drusilla said not tonight, but soon." She said then ran out of the door.  
  
"Hey baby, you look good. I hate to say it, but you know I don't, I told you I should have come with you." She said holding his face in and kissed him softly then broke his shackles and let him sit for a minute letting him heal a little bit. She debated with herself for a moment then made a decision. She cut her wrist and put it up to his mouth but he refused to drink and even glared at her. So this time she kissed him and cut her tongue on his teeth and forced him to drinks. Their tongues fought in a pool of mixed blood, mostly hers but some of his, which made her even groan, she had craved this for days now. After a few minutes of consecutive cuts and drinks she pulled away afraid to give anymore, but no more was needed he was almost completely healed.  
  
"Hey baby, how are you feeling?" She said playfully and touched his hand.  
  
"Better thanks to you, looks like you've improved since I've been away." He said then liked the trickle of blood that was at the side of her mouth and kissed her again. "Wow, look at you, you got me begging like a puppy dog and Darla and Drusilla making dust to get out of your way and a full grown belly." He said putting his hand on her stomach to fell his daughters kick. He helped her up, she could save the word and out run anything in the world but she couldn't get herself up from the sitting position. He laughed slightly to himself at that. "And look even new clothes exactly what my wife should be wearing." He said pointing to the leather clad woman standing in front of him that was carrying his child and still managed to kill a vampire every night.  
  
"Oh ouch, glass." She said on the way home and started limping to the curb and half sat half fell on the sidewalk.  
  
"What? Why aren't you wearing shoes?" He said noticing her bare feet for the first time and the bloodied one which she was babying.  
  
"My outfit called for boots but they were to unstable for my, er, condition so I decide forget the shoes you need me so I ran out of the house and to your aid." She said and winced as she tried to pull out the piece of glass that had embedded itself in her foot.  
  
"Now look at me, look at me Buffy. The whole giving me blood to heal has to stop, not to say I didn't mind it." He said giving her one of his famous smirks and kissed her again and quickly pulled out the glass at the same time. She looked down not even noticing what he had done and notice the wound had instantly healed itself.  
  
"Wow, this whole having a kid thing and becoming almost invincible, we should have done this sooner." She said laughing and then let Angel up again. "Oh I have a gift from Fred to you by the way." She said as they rounded  
  
"Yeah, well we will just have to do it again." He said smiling widely at her and her smiling right back at him.  
  
"One at a time cowboy, oh I have a gift from Fred to you by the way." She said as they rounded the corner on Crawford Street to the mansion.  
  
"Oh yeah, well what is it?" He said then she handed over the ring and he examined it.  
  
"So we go to the beach tomorrow and then some shopping for our daughter, she is going to need a basinet and plenty of clothes and a dresser and a sheets set I was thinking purple or green or both.Angel" She said noticing he had stopped. "Angel what's wrong?"  
  
"I can take my daughter to the park, I can take her to her first day of school, I can go with you to the beach I can help you plant a garden, our garden. I can go out in sunlight." He said just holding her hands but then pulled her into an embrace and swung her around. "I love you Mrs. Buffy Summers"  
  
"I love you too Mr. Angel O' Connor." She said kissing him  
  
"I want to get married Buffy."  
  
"Well ask the girl I'm sure she'd say yes." She said but then got a look from Angel. "What, we are already married."  
  
"No, I want to make it official, twice to be exact."  
  
"Twice, What for?" She looked at him funny.  
  
"Once your way and once 'our' way, the vampire way." He said coyly, he said then got down on one knee and grabbed Buffy's hand. "Elizabeth, Buffy Anne Summer, would you marry me?"  
  
"Yes" She simply said with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"No! You will not take him away from me Buffy, Angel is mine and you won't keep him from me!" Cordelia said from the window by the front door of the mansion. 


	10. Ouch

Title: found again  
  
Author: Angelsgal  
  
Disclaimer: *sniff * It all belongs to Joss, even though he truly messed up the series. Buffy sleeping with Spike? What the hell was he thinking? Sorry done with the ranting, anyway only the plot is mine and characters you don't recognize.  
  
Rating: PG-13- just to be safe  
  
Pairing: B/A- I'll never give up! W/O F/S AND F/G  
  
Summary: Buffy's pregnant, Angel has his soul back for good and they find their love once more but who ever said happily ever after was sadly mistaken *evil grin*  
  
Feedback: For all that is holy and unholy please!!!!!  
  
Distribution: If you want it just ask  
  
With in one week they had finished the baby's room and settled down, getting into a daily routine, Buffy would get in a morning fight with Cordelia, eat breakfast, and have her coffee, bring Angel up some blood, get into another fight with Cordelia that involved something smashing, slay and go home. It was almost like clock work, and the others expected it, today was no different.  
  
"You don't even deserve the things you have, you've always have had everything handed to you, you've never had to earn anything ever!" Cordelia screamed in the living room at Buffy.  
  
"Oh I never earned it huh?! What about putting my life in danger on a daily basis, saving the world annually and even dying once or twice, you know your right Cordy I so don't deserve any of this-"She threw a vase against the wall. "-stuff"  
  
"Do you even realize how lucky you are? You are incredibly rich, incredibly powerful and are having a prophesized child with a very good looking, never aging, never going to cheat, husband." She screamed at her. "While the rest of us actually have to work our whole lives to achieve even half those things. But no, not Buffy Summers she can have whatever she wants whenever she wants."  
  
"Is this what all this is about? You are still mad that you couldn't have that one guy that got away and I could. Cordelia now you're the pathetic one, by the end of the day I want you out of my house." Buffy screamed. "I don't need this right now I don't need for you to give me this stress."  
  
"Ha-ha, that is hilarious, kicking me out of 'your' house I can't wait to hear what Angel says and the look on your face." Cordelia laughed  
  
"I think you should leave if my wife thinks you should." Angel said from the door way taking a long sip from his cup of nuked blood. "I don't care where you go but you must leave within today." He said grabbing Buffy's hand. "I feel that you may be harming her health with these daily dominance competitions."  
  
"You can't be serious, what about my visions? You need me the powers speak through me how will you know when you are summoned to perform a service to them?" She said pleadingly and desperate to stay there.  
  
"I'm sure they will come up with something, but as for you, ask Faith for some money if needed but I want you gone."  
  
"You spoiled brat you are going to regret this." She said starting to exit the room but then turned around and gave one last glare.  
  
"Talk about calling the kettle black." Buffy said after she had left the room. "Thank you for supporting me, but what do you think she meant by that threat, do you think she'll try to hurt me or her." She said rubbing her belly.  
  
"No I don't think so; I mean she is just Cordelia, high school queen nothing more. Besides if she does do anything than she has me to go through." Angel said wrapping his arms around her and gently kissing his mark that he left on her neck only a few months ago. He loved that she was his to kiss, his to touch, his to love and to protect and fight for. She glanced up at him and smiled, that was enough for him to loose his soul if it wasn't so strongly bound.  
  
She lay back on his chest taking in the sudden silence and burst of happiness, savoring every moment the best she could before the peace was broken. Then her head jerked as she heard footsteps on the front porch one living and one not entering the house, Faith and Spike. The two came in laughing and hanging all over each other. Buffy rolled her eyes and smiled as they came lumbering in, both very drunk and very uncoordinated.  
  
"Hello, nice to see you all happy and drunk." Buffy said trying to hold onto Faith as she almost fell over on a glass table. "Now why don't you go upstairs and get you sober then hold back your hair while you toss whatever little you ate tonight, ok now lets get upstairs before you fall over again." She said leading Faith upstairs.  
  
"Well childe, have you decided yet?" Angel said guiding Spike into the large sitting room.  
  
"Decided what Sire?" Spike said wearily  
  
"If you are going to take Faith as a mate, I mean it would almost be poetic, to of the greatest and well know vampires mating with the two most feared women of the world and demon kind." He said offering Spike a vodka.  
  
"You haven't noticed it yet?" Spike started but then took a long swig of his drink.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Her mark, I gave it to her tonight in the alley before we dragged ourselves home. In fact she asked me to do it, I was bloody well happy to do it but now I'm all tied down and I don't know if I like it yet." Spike said twirling his drink in his hand and looking deeply into the cup like he was expecting it to do something special.  
  
"Well, that never happened with me and Buffy in fact I felt better once I did it to her, like I was whole or something like that, she has made me the happiest person alive, and undead. She is due here soon isn't she, like a little under two months, geez I'm going to become a father. If my dad saw me now he might actually accept me as his son." Angel said laughing but then stopped. "Do you hear that?"  
  
"What I don't hear anything." Spike said then realized what Angel meant and quickly followed them upstairs. He knocked on all the doors along the way alerting the others of possible danger and nearly knocked down Faiths door only to find Faith, just regaining consciousness and now undoubtedly sober thanks to her slayer powers.  
  
"Faith what happened here? Where is Buffy?" Angel said yelling at her for answers and then growling at her when she didn't respond then started pacing back and forth.  
  
"Geez, Angel can you please bring it down a notch? Hangovers and a good blow to the head aren't very fun separate but together it feels like a freaking siesta in my head." She said holding her head and looking up at him.  
  
"I'm sorry Faith would you like some aspirin and some water maybe? I was just wondering what happened to my Mate and unborn child who seem to be missing." He said growling at her.  
  
"I was getting to that before you interrupted me with your sarcastic sympathy, Buffy was helping me into bed as I was hitting the sober/hangover part of the dinking all night roller coaster. Well then Buffy told me to be quiet for a second and that's when several vampires came through the door right there, but not like they usually would, it seemed like they had it planned and came in very quietly and before she could pick up a stake she was shot with some kind of tranquilizer and I got a good knock over the head. And that's all I can remember." She said now sitting herself up on the bed and holding her head and trying to message her temples.  
  
"But vampires can only come in a house they were invited in and I know no one has had any undead parties in this house lately." Angel said still pacing back and forth but then stopped and growled one word "Cordelia"  
  
Buffy eyes were starting to clear and starting to focus. She was slowly taking in her surroundings, to her left lay a huge black bed and red curtains behind it and to her right were dozens of dolls and a couple tea sets. She tried to stand but her legs wouldn't respond and she tried to move her arms but the were shackled, if they were just regular chains then she could have broken them like toothpicks but the seemed like the harder she struggled the stronger her restraints became. Then she noticed where she had been placed, she was sitting in kind of show place where their were a dozen pillows around her and she was sitting in a very elegant chair wearing a nineteenth century dress, no it was the one she wore for Halloween for Angel! But was tailored to fit her now, this was disturbing.  
  
"Look mommy woke up Darla; do you think she likes her pretty things?" Drusilla whispered as she entered her room.  
  
"Slayer, so you finally awoke? Well nice to see your nice and alert how do you like your chains? Nice and strong, made with a special magic so they can't be broken, nifty aren't they?" Darla said nearly laughing at Buffy's struggle to get to her. "Now careful slayer." Darla said pulling out a sword and poking Buffy's swollen stomach ever so gently. "Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself or that child either." Buffy, in tears over the threat to her precious daughter, sat herself back down and sobbed quietly in her hands but then go her composer and started to lock herself within her mind like Angel had taught her so whenever this might happen she could ender great pain.  
  
"Yeah that's right slayer sleep, because you will be here a long time. But first take a look around this will be your home, the place where we take that precious child of yours away forever and leave you for some very hunger newborns of ours." Darla said then took Drusilla with her out of the room and down the hall to meet one of their new sisters. "Ah, Cordelia so you decided to stay with us have you?"  
  
"Well, this is what I figure, the safest place away from Angel is here, especially since Buffy has been missing for three days now, I'm sure he's out for my blood." Cordelia said while filing her nails down and looking at them lovingly. "So has I'd the spoiled princess doing, can we kill her yet?"  
  
(--------------------------------------------(  
  
"Why haven't we found her yet, I mean I don't even.feel her anymore." Angel said shifting through papers that he had found on Drusilla and Darla and all possible places they have been or could hide out. "I mean we have searched all of Sunnydale for the past three days and nothing absolutely nothing has been found. My wife is in pain, I know it I don't have to hear her scream to know what they could be doing to her."  
  
"Angel we all want Buffy back as much as you do but maybe they aren't in Sunnydale anymore, maybe they got smart and left town." Faith said picking her nails with her knife.  
  
"And that's where I come in with the good news." Willow said entering the room with a piece of paper flying around in her hands. "Simple locator spell done by yours truly, thanks to Oz's confidence in me I was able to locate the town Buffy is in." Angel nearly jumped at the paper but instead Faith got to it first and looked puzzled at the writing.  
  
"Where is this? I mean how corny could you get." She looked at the paper again. "Transylvania, home of the most famous vampire stories, I mean is that stupid or what." She said almost laughing. "Are you sure you got the spell right?"  
  
"Yeah I'm sure I got it right!" Willow said defensively and took the paper back handing it to Angel and smiling.  
  
"You might be right Willow, back in the old days Darla had this weird obsession with going to that city and 'setting the record strait' about vampires. Maybe she finally set up camp their. Willow will you check the county morgues and see if they have had a sudden increase in 'strange' deaths around that area and she if she may have been 'haunting' any homes or, er, castles." He said turning around and heading out the doors with Faith in tow.  
  
"Wait, and were do you think you're going aren't you going to help us?" Xander asked trying to head them off.  
  
"No I'm going there, if you find out anything call me, ok. I just need to get my wife now." He said then got into his car with Faith and sped off.  
  
"So, big guy, when does our flight leave?" She said getting comfortable and looking over at him realizing he was very pissed and not in a talking mood but was trying to make an effort.  
  
"Flights will take to long, I'm calling on a favor from an old, a friend that dabbles in portal transportation." He said and that ended the conversation. For the rest of the way to some dingy bar the companions were silent. Once they arrived at the pub they weren't exactly welcomed but more of tolerated and led to see this demon with rolls upon rolls of skin and a very.unique.smell that rivals most trash dumps.  
  
"Ah, Angelus nice to see you again, I suspect your calling to take up your payment for the job you did for me.what. a half a century back, I was wondering when you would come." He said out stretching his arms and giving them the warmest welcome they had gotten all night.  
  
"What job." Faith began but then was silenced by Angel's glance and then stepped back letting the man do his work.  
  
"Listen Flab, yeah I need to take you up on that offer, my wife seems to have go missing and was spotted in Transylvania, wars amongst past vampire lovers of mine, they didn't seem to like her. But the fact is I do and I need to get there as fast as possible I was wondering if you could open a portal for us." He said stepping closer to the demon.  
  
"Yes, well you know how jealous women are, I just don't understand you Angelus, why not mate the whole bunch as I did, I'm up to eleven wives now and lets just say I'm never bored, but not you, no you just mated one I hear, a slayer to boot. Geez, talk about King and Queen of the world demon and otherwise. Ok Angelus I'll open this portal for you but you do understand now that we are even right?"  
  
Angel nodded his head and the demon did one big circular movement with his arms and if it was as though the air itself ripped into two. A large swirling hole of pink and purple and black stood before them beckoning for them to step in.  
  
"Well don't be shy; jump in the water is just fine." He said with one loud giant laugh then pushed then both in.  
  
A/N:Muwhaahahahahahaha, do you like cliffhangers? Well there is one for you. Oh and by the way I'd just like to say thank you to all my reviewers I love the support and encouragement I received. And if anyone was wondering why I am as evil as to make Cordelia evil, the answer is simple. They had no right as to make Angel and Cordelia almost a couple when we all know, and it even says so on every Buffy or Angel bio or book, Buffy and Angel are soul mates and are destined to be with each other. Beside in Angel they took away her true nature and that was her cattiness and lack of compassion for others. So I gave it back to her, plus we all know Buffy and Cordelia could not coexist together in the same house with out major blood shed so I gave Cordelia mercy. Oh and by the way next chapter will be coming really soon.  
  
A/N: Sorry the last A/N was so long I like to ramble to myself sometimes. lol. :) 


	11. Saving herself, or er, not

Title: found again  
  
Author: Angelsgal  
  
Disclaimer: *sniff * It all belongs to Joss, even though he truly messed up the series. Buffy sleeping with Spike? What the hell was he thinking? Sorry done with the ranting, anyway only the plot is mine and characters you don't recognize.  
  
Rating: PG-13- just to be safe  
  
Pairing: B/A- I'll never give up! W/O F/S AND F/G  
  
Summary: Buffy's pregnant, Angel has his soul back for good and they find their love once more but who ever said happily ever after was sadly mistaken *evil grin*  
  
Feedback: For all that is holy and unholy please!!!!!  
  
Distribution: If you want it just ask  
  
Buffy was getting really sick of this; she was really bored and really needed to kill something. She had tried the whole 'regress in to your mind' thing for a full day and a half now but she just stopped after she realized why do it when they weren't even hurting you? So now she was basically playing mind videos in her head. Replaying over and over her full life in gruesome detail, every touch with Angel, every laugh with her friends, every cry over hardship and now she was done. her life was pretty short and definitely needed a sequel, maybe titled 'After the Death of Drusilla and Darla' yeah it had a nice ring to it. She knew she was being watched because she once said how hungry she was and a few moments later got a full seven course meal, which she first didn't want to eat but then realized it was the baby that was starving and she needed to feed it. Her thoughts were interrupted by that damn prick in her arm again, she hated that damn needle she found that came out of the wall every so often, and took her blood, enough of it in fact to all most make her pass out. They sure liked the blood of a slayer, a pregnant one at that. But the needle drew back early this time, and as it did the two biggest enemies of her existence came barging in to the room.  
  
"Ok, time to move mommy we need to pack you up and go." Drusilla said grabbing some clothes and her favorite doll. "Daddy has come to town, and Darla says we have to leave." But then Drusilla was backhanded by Darla and fell to the floor.  
  
"She doesn't need to know you fool. Now come on Slayer and stand while I de-latch your shackles from the wall." Darla said and she started to tap on the chains. Buffy thought to herself and then as soon as Darla was done made a break for it. She lunged forward and grabbed a sword that was hanging up on the wall and braced herself for an attack as Darla grabbed the second sword and started to attack.  
  
"That wasn't smart now I won't be able to treat you so nice when I capture you again, maybe you will even need an emergency c-section." Darla said laughing at her and gave another swing and shuddered when the swords clashed.  
  
"I mastered swordsmanship the first year as a Slayer; I seem to have the advantage." Buffy said smiling, even thought she was still shackled she seemed to have the upper hand in the fight.  
  
"Please, I lived when swords were invented and the skill was perfected you child." Darla said giving a shill laugh and plunging at Buffy's impregnated belly only stopping mere centimeters from the target. Buffy countered it and lunged back at her and impaling her with the sword causing Darla to make an unneeded gasp. "You forget vampires don't die that way slayer, have you gotten that soft?" She said mere millimeters from Buffy's face. But with one fluid motion Buffy withdrew the sword and turned around and cut off Darla's head.  
  
"Nope, just causing suspense for the final act." Buffy said then nearly fell to her knees, she could feel herself getting weaker but not quickly it was gradual, it could take weeks, days or even hours before she lost all her powers but she needed to move quickly if she wanted to get out of there. She ran down the corridors, arms and legs still heavily shackled, but she had no idea where she was going so she let her inner Slayer take over. A few moments later she was standing in front of the main door which was only guarded by one person, Cordelia.  
  
(---------------------(  
  
"We have been searching around for hours on foot going in no specific direction how do you know this is it." Faith said looking up at the castle style home in which Angel had made it clear that Buffy was being held hostage in.  
  
"I can sense her anger in there, and I can smell her and the blood of others in there." He said not even looking at her.  
  
"Has anyone ever told you how gross that is, I mean isn't that bad manners to 'smell' someone or something?" Faith said really disgusted. "So are we going in to save the day or what?" She said anxious to kick some butt after a long journey.  
  
"Lead the way my lady." He said making a slight bow but Faith just laughed at him and ran up the walkway.  
  
(--------------------------(  
  
"You know what Cordelia don't even get out of the way I really have been looking forward to killing you ever since I realized you are the one who set up Darla and Drusilla to capture me so please stay where you are at so I ca..so I can.." But Buffy was feeling all weak again and felt like she needed to lie down.  
  
"What Buffy aren't you feeling well? And here I thought 'oh my gosh Buffy Summers is going to beat me up'. Get her boys I need to go back to sleep." Cordelia said as she called out other vamps to collect Buffy.  
  
"Oh I don't think so, I wouldn't touch her Angelus has marked her." Faith called from the door way at the other vampires who have now backed away from the fallen Buffy. Faith calmly walked over to Cordelia, kissed her cheek then twisted her neck, killing her in an instant. Angel the walked in giving a loud growl letting any straggling vamps to know that he was in charge now. As soon as he say Buffy lying on the floor, barley conscious he rushed over to her.  
  
"Hey baby how was your visit to the spa?" He said smiling and at once she was alert and bright eyed just at the sound of his voice.  
  
"Some spa the girls were mean and they tied me up with special chains and I cried to come home but they said no." She said playfully and showed him her constraints.  
  
"Oh yeah I remember these Darla used to handcuff me in these when we, uh." He started but then looked at Buffy's surprise and 'oh really' look and decided to stop. "The trick is not to struggle and then have someone else do this." He said and then broke the chains. "They are designed to take away all power used to try to struggle to get them off, so as you struggle they actually get stronger." He said.  
  
"Angel I don't want to know what or why or how these chains are or are used for ok, I just want to go home." She said lifting her head and kissing him with her now free hands. Angel gently picked her up and started for the door. "Come on Faith there are plenty of vampires in Sunnydale for you to brutally slay, but right now I want to go home" She said over Angel's shoulder.  
  
"But, alright I suppose but I guess I did get to kill Cordelia!" She said gleefully  
  
"Yeah that's right, wait you what?! Faith you can't just go around killing people, especially people I was supposed to kill. What have we talked about, remember, you need to share and let others play too." She said sounding like her mother. They all laughed on the way back to the portal and home.  
  
"So this is that mate of yours Angelus, the slayer, I'm glad to see you were able to handle that dispute, I do hate jealous vampires and even worse, slayers" Flab then looked more closely at Buffy. "But wait Angelus you've got one that's tarnished she's pregnant."  
  
"Flab is it, here is a little clue; I have only slept with Angel my entire existence, now put two and two together." Buffy said for Angel.  
  
"Oh, oh wow Angelus you're going to be a father no wonder you wanted her back so bad, the royal family is having an heir to the throne. Impossible before but you two have broken all the rules why not this one." Flab said with a hearty chuckle and waved them out. "Bye Angelus, I'll be sending by my congratulations present for the new mate and family to your mansion on Crawford Street. I hope I never see you again old buddy." Flab said before they were practically thrown out.  
  
As soon as Buffy had sat down in the car she passed out since it was the first time she had felt safe for days. It was noon when they arrive back home and Angel loved every second of being out in the sun and even twirled Buffy around in it too, even though she was still asleep.  
  
"Your home and you found her! Is she ok, is the baby ok? I told you the spell would work Faith!" Willow said rushing to Angel's side. Angel decided to lay her on the couch so he would always keep a watch on her until she woke. But just the sight of her safe and sound made him realize he hadn't slept in about four days and he was really tired. So he snuggled behind Buffy and she instantly positioned herself so that she fit along the contours of his body, he held her tight and placed his hand on her stomach and her leg went in-between his and the fell asleep and stayed just like that the entire day into the night.  
  
Buffy awoke some time around eleven that night only to see Angel staring at her with his loving eyes, she smiled then kissed him and only stopped when she really needed air.  
  
"Mmm, it's good to be home and I really missed that." She said placing her head back on his chest.  
  
"Oh, I don't want you ever doing that again, four nights without you by my side is just not healthy for me. The bed was all cold and your pillow isn't much of a substitute, not to mention the whole worrying if you'd ever come home thing, that sucked." He said playfully then kissed the top or her honey colored head.  
  
"I'll make sure I remember that, but right now I just want to lay right here for a good long while with no disturbances." She said with a sigh. Then Giles walked in with Faith and Spike. "Oh, hello un-welcomed house crashing friends of mine what are you all up to?" She said making even Angel laugh as she sat up.  
  
"Nice to see that your back and having full health Buffy but it seems one of our, ah, acquaintances, has returned from his out of the country trip and wishes to see you in, a what I think, is and effort to get back with you.  
  
"Well Giles, who is it and just send him away, will you I just got back and want to be with my Angel tonight?" Buffy said running her hands through Angel's hair making him purr.  
  
"Now you know I don't go away that easily Buffy." The man said from the doorway  
  
"Ouch!" Angel yelped when Buffy and clutched his hair nearly making it fall out then let go making him growl at the loss of contact. He looked up to see Buffy's famous fake smile that her friends had told him she had been wearing ever since he had left.  
  
"Riley, nice of you to just show up again after all this time." Buffy said a bit too nicely.  
  
A/N: Is that too evil as to bring back Riley? Oh well guess I'm evil then and tell me should I keep him as an ally or should I send him away? I did hate the whole riley/Buffy relationship. Hmm what to do? Give me your opinion. Just know this I will not, I repeat will not split up angel and Buffy under no circumstances will I do that. So don't ask! They belong together and it was stupid of angel to leave so there! All right I am done with my blabbing and will right another chapter soon. 


	12. Needing to protect Her

Title: found again  
  
Author: Angelsgal  
  
Disclaimer: *sniff * It all belongs to Joss, even though he truly messed up the series. Buffy sleeping with Spike? What the hell was he thinking? Sorry done with the ranting, anyway only the plot is mine and characters you don't recognize.----sorry this story took so long I apologize with all my heart and plead for you forgiveness* on my knees* PLEASE DON'T BE MAD!  
  
Rating: PG-13- just to be safe  
  
Pairing: B/A- I'll never give up! W/O F/S AND F/G  
  
Summary: Buffy's pregnant, Angel has his soul back for good and they find their love once more but who ever said happily ever after was sadly mistaken *evil grin*  
  
Feedback: For all that is holy and unholy please!!!!!  
  
Distribution: If you want it just ask  
  
(You must read this to understand this chapter!!!) A little something to keep you from getting too confused: The timeline is going in really no specific order but here are some basics. Joyce is dead and Dawn never happened, to me the whole series go jumble because of Dawns sudden appearance and ditto for Connor. For the short period of time Angel was missing from the time he left to the time Faith brought him back, Willow, thinking Buffy needed a distraction, had set Riley and Buffy up, they went out and Buffy learned about and joined the initiative but then quit finding it had too many rules and regulations for her taste, then she caught riley being 'sucked' on by a vamp and the next night he left her for another mission taking all the commandos with him and closing down the base. There are you ok now?  
  
"Riley, how nice to see you, and after all this time" Buffy said a little too nicely.  
  
"Honey, who is here?" Angel said sitting up to see the visitor but at once got an evil look from that Riley and his lover.  
  
"Angle this is Riley, a past, uh, boyfriend." Buffy said making the last word barley audible. Then she looked into Angel's eyes and made a smile, bent down and kissed him telling him in her own way to not worry, then she stood up and walked over to Riley.  
  
"So Riley, what brings you down to my neck of the woods? Another demon or apocalypse or id just one of those really rare social visits?" She said putting a hand on her aching back and trying to counter balance herself so she wouldn't fall flat on her face.  
  
"All three actually but first I just wanted to say high and wow are you pregnant!" He said with his eyes really big and she noticed his slight discomfort in that fact that she had moved on really quickly.  
  
"Yeah, well I wasn't really on planning on it but well you know how it goes. So how are you doing, I heard you mission went well in wherever you were." Buffy said hoping the conversation would speed up because she wanted to go on patrol before one.  
  
"Yeah they really didn't have a chance. Do you mind me asking who the father is, I mean its not Xander is it, or that other guy that was in that band? Was I gone that long, I mean you looking full term?" He said running his hands through his hair and then giving a big sigh.  
  
"It's ok Riley first let it sink in then let me say I was pregnant while you and I were going out. No, I mean hell no, it's not Xander or Oz in fact you just met the father, Angel. I am just about full term, no you weren't gone that long I just have a shorter pregnancy due to the circumstances in which the child was conceive and who conceived her and the prophecies." She said beckoning Angel to stand next to her for support and someone to lean on, literally. He stood by her side letting her lean on him and letting this Riley get a good look at him.  
  
"So you're the infamous Angelus that I have read so much about after Buffy told me you were once an item, you walked out on her though, a real shame she could have used you there but then again I probably wouldn't have had the pleasure of meeting her. But wait just a second you're a hostile, you can't conceive children!" He said with a very puzzled look on his face than looked back at Buffy to get an answer.  
  
"Don't look at me I don't know how it happened other than it did and the child is his. But you are going to have to excuse me I have to patrol tonight." She said going into the bathroom and changing from the God awful outfit Drusilla had put her in and emerge moments later wearing much the same outfit she had when she save Angel just in opposite colors, whatever was black before was now red and whatever was red was now black. She ruffled around through her bag of Slayer tools and brought out Kendra's favorite stake Mr. Pointy.  
  
"Uh, Buffy I don't think it's the best idea to patrol in your, um, condition. I mean the initiative is back in town and I think we can handle it. Besides I'm sure you'd like a break." But the instant Riley had said that Buffy had pinned him against the wall and grumble when her stomach got in the way slightly.  
  
"Listen up Mr. Finn, if my friends, watcher, fellow slayer, and even mate can't stop me from slaying and patrolling regularly, I don't think you the hell can!" She said giving him one last push then letting him fall to the floor. Angel just stood by and laughed at his unneeded effort to try and stop his girl. "Not what demons and when is this apocalypse?" She said then slapped Angel in the stomach for laughing.  
  
Riley thought then brought his eyes back up just in time to see Buffy's glare then impatient tap of her foot. "Well it wasn't really specific and I think it was a demon just blowing hot air. So it's probably nothing big so why don't we just patrol and then I'll look at my notes I took about it then get back to you tomorrow." He said hoping to bye him some time and at the same time giving himself another invitation to see her.  
  
"Yeah, ok whatever. Angel you know I really don't think that the badies are out tonight do you mind occupying your girl to the bronze with a few of her friends?" She said turning from Riley to Angel. Angle just smiled at Buffy while looking at her but then quickly gave Riley a glance up right as he kissed her, rubbing the fact that she was his down deep.  
  
"Thanks babe, Riley are you coming?"  
  
"Yeah I guess I might be able to take off a little time." He said coyly  
  
"Oh come on you work to hard." She said smiling at him and then yelled for willow and went with her friend into the next room. "Will," She whispered. "Can you do like some kind of spell to hid my stomach tonight, this is my last time out before the birth and then total house arrest. But I don't want it gone, just hidden like you know everyone just sees me as a pretty teenager and not a pregnant mother who doesn't belong in a club." She said almost ashamed at her request but it was the truth, she hadn't felt pretty at all since her stomach had ballooned to the size of an over inflated beach ball. But her ashamed felling fell away as soon as she saw Willows excited expression.  
  
"Yeah I actually have been working on that spell and have finally mastered it. It is called a 'glamour' it simply is a spell that makes everyone believe that something is there or not without harming the actual person or object in anyway. It just changes their perception." She said excitedly.  
  
"That's great can it be done now?" Buffy asked and Willow shook her head wildly, answering her question with a hell yes.  
  
"No, you aren't doing this I forbid it. Magic on my wife in the home stretch of her pregnancy, Hell no?! Something could go wrong." Angel said stepping in and trying to put a stop to what they were about to do.  
  
"Forbid, forbid? Who the hell are you to forbid me? Have you notice lately that I'm nineteen and am able to make my own damn decisions. Angel maybe you should just stay home tonight." She said going down the stairs then out of Angels view for about ten minutes then coming out like the per- pregnant Buffy and joined arms with Willow and Riley and walking out the door but not before Riley gave him a look. He thought as he grabbed his coat and followed her the whole way to the Bronze.  
  
Once there at the Bronze Buffy felt horrible at the way she treated Angel. For the past few days she had been real moody, crying one minute and laughing the next and she had way overreacted on this. Riley was tying to talk to her but all she heard was; blah, blah, blah. All she could think about was Angel, hell she could even feel his touch and him in the room but she knew he wasn't there and sighs and tried to really concentrate.  
  
"And then he said 'wasabi' It was so, ha, funny" He said then looked at her dull expression and sighed. "I guess you had to be there." He said then went for another drink; he was going to need it.  
  
Then she spotted Spike and Faith on the dance floor and almost cried; she missed Angel something desperate. Then a J.Lo song hit the speakers; odd the Bronze never usually played pop songs but she like the sudden change in music.  
  
He watched her from the balcony and felt her longing but decided to do his way and be he white knight once more and told the D.J, or more like ordered the D.J to play this song he had heard coming from Cordelia's radio. He had actually laughed at how well it had portrayed Buffy and his relationship and mentally noted it for further use, and now he is. He slowly made his way into the middle of the dance floor and just stood there waiting for her.  
  
It seemed to be like the perfect thing for you and me  
  
She smiled at the fact it was exactly what she had felt about Angel when she first met him and found out he was a vampire and she a vampire slayer and then glanced at the dance floor and almost had to do a double take; there in the middle of a couple dozen grinding teenagers was Angel just standing there and beckoning her to him.  
  
"Hey I brought you a drink." Riley began but then Willow just took it away from him and guided him to another part of the club and let the forbidden couple make up.  
  
Buffy walked nearly in a trance to Angel and began to sway to the music and put her back to him and began to dance together; fitting onto each like they were a puzzle finally completed.  
  
  
  
This song was almost Buffy's exact thoughts a few days after Angel had left, she told her friends she was fine but she was so angry, hateful and full of bewilderment. She was puzzled on what was so wrong with her that she made Angel leave and even more puzzled on why the PTB would even allow her to fall in love then impair her y taking that love away. But she didn't care anymore and smile to herself as she really started to grind with Angel only to look up at him and see his gorgeous smile. She then turned around and put her hands up his shirt and kissed him all the while swaying to their love life on song.  
  
  
  
She giggled as Angel started to squirm under her touch and begged for more with his movements then looked over her shoulder and growled at the onlookers as if claiming his territory publickly.  
  
I locked away my heart  
  
But you just set it free  
  
Emotions I felt held me back from what my life should be  
  
I pushed you far away  
  
And yet you stayed with me  
  
I guess this means  
  
That you and me were meant to be  
  
The song ended moments later and Buffy was out of breath and exhausted at the workout and emotions than ran deep with those memories brought up by that song. Angel seemed equally exhausted but seemed to catch his second wind and smile. Buffy came up close to his ear and whispered her apology for earlier that night and took his hand and brought him back to the table.  
  
"Oh so you and dead boy made up?" Xander huffed and then smiled. "Well at least I could stand you Mr. Fish over there was starting to get on my nerves, your lucky Buffy didn't go all wacky and decide to I don't know destroy anything that remind her of you, like all of Sunnydale. But hey who doesn't want a love induced apocalypse followed by trying to comfort a pregnant slayer because of her vampire-ic boyfriend." Xander laughed then Spike joined in then took a long swig of his drink.  
  
"Yeah he's right you should listen to your slayer once in a while, or else you might lose her to captain commando over there. Now sit down and smile you great poof and enjoy you mate and her company, I am." He said but then received and low dangerous growl from Angel who seated himself down and placed Buffy on his lap. Angel wrapped his arms around Buffy possessively and kissed the nape of her neck when Riley showed up.  
  
"Easy Angel I have my own and I dare not touch you bloody slayer I want to live the rest my un-life thank you." Spike said  
  
"Buffy! Oh hello Angel."Riley said grimly but Angel only smiled at the look of dismay on his face.  
  
"Riley nice to see you're loosening up since you know, you're such a work-o-colic maybe you might even find a date here now that you're finally socializing." Angel said trying his hardest to hold back a laugh and a cry out in pain when Buffy elbowed him in the ribs, with her strength she might have actually broken a few.  
  
A moment later Buffy got up leaving Angel growling at the loss of contact but she had to go to the bathroom. Willow followed her and Faith would have but Spike drug her on the dance floor again. She made her way around necking teenagers, keeping an eye out for vamps but there weren't any and she peacefully made it to the bathroom. She finished before Willow and waited for her friend outside. She tapped her foot impatiently as a tall, bleached blond shaggy haired guy came up to her and got a little to close for comfort.  
  
"Hey, you looked really good out there with that guy." He said getting even closer, if that was possible.  
  
"Thanks but I really have to get back to him now if you would excuse me." She said as she tried to push him away confidently, but the gasped in horror, she couldn't and now he had a death grip on her and she couldn't move. Her powers had left her just when she needed them.  
  
"Come on just one kiss for me, I'm sure I am much better than Mr. Dark over there I mean does he ever get into the light?" He said starting to take/push her into the darker corner of the hall where the restrooms were. He forced his mouth on her and nearly crushed her; he let her go for air and she turned her head and tears streamed down her face.  
And she said on word before he kissed her again. "No."  
  
"Angel have you seen Buffy see didn't meet me in front of the bathroom." Willow said looking puzzled.  
  
And that's when Angel freaked out; he started searching through every booth and ever inch of the dance floor. Xander and Riley checked outside while the others helped Angel. Angel turned the corner to the bathroom hall just in time to see his girl being beaten to submission and then her shirt being torn off. He gave out a roar and charged the man pinning him up against the wall.  
  
"Baby, are you ok?" He asked but all he got was more tears and her huddling in the corner. He got even angrier and nearly suffocated the guy. The guy finally stopped struggling and passed out. "Oh baby, come here, what happened why didn't you just knock him out or kill him." He said holding her close and rocking her  
  
"My powers are gone I couldn't even move him." She said through her sobs staring at her hands and squeezed Angels hand as hard as she could and it didn't even faze him.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." He chanted in her ear and picked her up taking her home and protecting her from the evils of the night, because for the first time ever Buffy the Vampire Slayer was truly helpless and needed him to protect her.  
  
A/N: the song belongs to Jennifer Lopez it's called 'aint it funny'. I don't really like that kind of music but I heard the song a few days ago on the radio and I thought it fit Angel and Buffy's romance perfectly so I used it 


	13. Bye The All American Pain In The Ass

Title: found again  
  
Author: Angelsgal  
  
Disclaimer: *sniff * It all belongs to Joss, even though he truly messed up the series. Buffy sleeping with Spike? What the hell was he thinking? Sorry done with the ranting, anyway only the plot is mine and characters you don't recognize.  
  
Rating: PG-13- just to be safe  
  
Pairing: B/A- I'll never give up! W/O F/S  
  
Summary: Buffy's pregnant, Angel has his soul back for good and they find their love once more but who ever said happily ever after was sadly mistaken *evil grin*  
  
Feedback: For all that is holy and unholy please!!!!! Where has my feedback gone if I don't get at least a few more I might die...for real my doctor said so and you have to believe them don't you?.............  
  
Distribution: If you want it just ask ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Angel carried her the whole way home, leaving the car behind and the others in bewilderment. He started to hear footstep some distance behind him and turned around as they turned on Crawford Street. Riley was running as fast as he could after them, Angel growled and set down his Buffy on the side walk and covered her up with his jacket. She just lay down, curled up and closed her eyes.  
  
"What the hell do you want Riley?" Angel growled and let his eyes shimmer gold at Riley.  
  
"I wanted to see if Buffy was ok, you just scooped her up and darted out the door not even telling us what happened, I mean geez Angel we were worried too you know." Riley said trying move around Angel's defensive stance to get a better look at Buffy. But Angel just blocked him again.  
  
"She'll be fine I just needed to get her home, she lost her powers tonight as she did she was being harassed by this guy at the Bronze, I arrived just in time to put him out and protect my girl." Angel said trying to blow him off and started to pick up Buffy.  
  
"Guess you're not as a good of a protector as you thought, huh? I mean geez she is your 'mate' and is carrying your child but you let another guy hurt her, and touch her maybe you need to step down and let someone else take care of her." He said giving a small nervous laugh. Angel put her down again and looked up at Riley, he couldn't believe what he had just heard, and this guy still loved his Buffy and was actually thinking he could just push Angel out.  
  
"What did you just say?" He said stepping closer.  
  
"I sai-" Riley began but Angel met his face with his fist. Riley stumbled backwards and fell to the ground.  
  
"You think you can do a better job, you think I don't blame myself for what happened tonight and every other thing that has happened to her? If you want to protect her and take my place you'll have to first go through me." Angel said as Riley got up. Riley looked mad but that just made Angel laugh because Angel was pissed and this guy was going to eat his words. Riley charged him but Angel just move out of the way then grabbed Riley's shoulders and punched him in his gut then in his ribs. Riley didn't even have a chance and soon he was back on the ground gasping for air and Angel stopped.  
  
"I never want to see you around my house or my girl ever again; do you hear me Mr. Commando?" Angel yelled at him, Riley just shook his head and Angel picked up his Buffy and made it home without another interruption.  
  
"Mmmhmhmhmm." Buffy mumbled when Angel set her on the bed, but as soon as she hit the sheets she shot up and was fully aware of her surroundings. "Angel, how did I get here, where is Willow? Why am I home?" She said then noticed that her shirt was gone. But angel was on the phone speaking to willow, after her hung up he looked over at her and the glamour was gone.  
  
"Baby you were attacked at the Bronze and at the same time you lost you powers, I came around and found you and nearly killed the guy and scooped you up and took you home." He said and as he told her of the attack he winced as she remembered what had happened and her eyes turned from that of mystery to that of being ashamed and she turned away from Angel and a single tear escaped from her eye and slid down her cheek.  
  
"Baby don't cry, hey it's alright you're ok and safe hey I even think I did permanent brain damage on the guy." He said giving a small laugh and holding her head to his chest.  
  
"No I don't care about that, it's just I finally wanted to look good and I don't know why, I guess I kind of asked for this maybe I even egged him on." She said and her tears started to flow heavier.  
  
"Oh baby, don't blame yourself is was his fault and believe me he paid for it and wont be doing anything for a while. Buffy you never did anything but try to look nice so don't even say that." Angel said grabbing her chin and kissed her. Buffy finally gave in and kissed him back and deepening it, she slit her tongue and let the blood flow into the kiss and making Angel moan along with Buffy. She finally had to pull back when she was sure she was about to pass out from lack of oxygen.  
  
"W.wow" Angel said licking the side of his mouth, getting the last of Buffy's blood from the far corners of his lips.  
  
"You can say that again.. (Pant).. And now I feel better my Angel. I still feel dirty though so I am going to go take a shower and then to sleep." She said calmly walking to the bathroom and Angel could hear the water turn on. She had left him in a stupor, he could not believe that Buffy could have perfected the kiss like that, their kisses were electrifying before but now it felt like they had kissed for the first time and they were like two starving animals craving each other. All he could do to describe it was the infamous 'wow'. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
In the mirror Buffy saw a scared, dirty, happy, ecstatic girl who was overly pregnant and a teenager. She felt all these things at once but couldn't help but smile. Her and Angel's kiss was so..intense. It had made her feel like she had nothing to worry about and that everything was going to be alright. She had forgotten she was powerless and vulnerable and just felt like herself again. She didn't even remember thinking to cut her tongue it just felt right so she did it and.well.wow. She undressed and stepped into the steaming shower and scrubbed, she started scrubbing so hard she started to bleed, but she still felt dirty and she needed to get the filth off of her. .....  
  
Angel felt the steam from the door way and smiled until he smelt the blood he ran over to the bathroom. The door was locked, Buffy never locked the door, he rammed his body into it but it didn't really give so he did it again and this time the door came off its frame and crashed to the floor. Buffy was in the shower and Angel swung the shower door open to she Buffy scrubbing her skin raw and the water was actually turning a darker shade of pink.  
  
"Buffy stop, stop it now!" He said grabbing the scrubber away and held Buffy, pinning her hands between himself and his dripping wife. He turned off the water and grabbed a towel, wrapped her up in it and took off his shirt putting it on her. Carefully, he placed her in bed and watched her until he was sure she was asleep. He heard the gang getting home and decided to go down stairs and meet them.  
  
"-And then he was like 'what?'" Faith said giving them all a laugh and then turning to Angel. "Oh hey Mr. tall and broody how is the misses?" Faith said getting serious.  
  
"She's fine now, we had a little incident involving Riley but he won't be showing his face anymore around here. She's really depressed though, she thinks it's all her fault, like she somehow asked for it. Plus all this and she loses her powers making her feel defenseless, it's driving her up the wall." He said running his hands through his hair.  
  
"It will be ok Angel, I know Buffy and I am sure she just needs a little rest and some time. Buffy always bounces back, that's just who Buffy is..."  
  
"I hope so." Angel thought to himself. " 


	14. Out and About

"I don't know what else to try Angel, it's Buffy, she's stubborn." Willow said walking into the kitchen with a full bowl of double-chocolate- mint-chip ice cream.  
  
" I just don't know either, it's like she's here but not wanting to be, and some times I question that." Angel said taking the bowl from Willow. "But her not having an appetite has got to stop, she's endangering more than one person now."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
// I have got to get out of here// She thought. Usually when she was depressed she got to go and kill something and everything was better, but ever since her loss of powers and subsequent loss of privileges to live, well live like a slayer, she hasn't been able to do that. Yes she knew she was quickly approaching her due date and she could deliver any day now but this was ridiculous.  
  
//I can't even go out of my own house!// She thought as she picked up her sword.// A little time in my old basement training wont hurt me or the baby// She swung her leg over the railing of the balcony and jumped to the tree. Despite her lack of powers she still had a good six years of gymnastics and grabbing onto the tree limb and landing on her feet she thanked everyone of those years.  
  
"See nothing is attacking me in broad daylight and I'm not in need of constant care. I am the slayer I think I can handle walking down the street!" She said out loud as she walked down her old block and snuck into her old house. // I NEED to do this, I have to feel in control again//. After the attempted rape this was her best therapy. A slayer without her powers was like a traveler without a map, lost.  
  
This would give her a sense of power again and reassure her she was ok for the final time and without her friends a family reassuring her that she was. She needed to prove this to herself.  
  
She rounded the corner of her old hallway and was whistling to herself until a cold hand came around her face and pulled her against a broad chest.  
  
"Tsk, tsk Buffy you should have stayed with you demon lover. Now it looks like I have a very valuable HST bait and a little revenge rolled into one." The cold voice whispered into her ear before a cool cloth came over her mouth and blackness consumed her vision.  
  
~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Faith ran down the stair and into the living room out of breath and looking very pissed off and worried at the same time.  
  
"Please tell me Buffy is in the bathroom or down here and this is some bad joke." She hissed throwing a paper at Giles.  
  
"Oh my. Get Angel and the others, we are going to need to find her immediately." He said laying a surveillance photo of Buffy lying on the floor of a barren cell on the dinning room table.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"How did we not know she got out of the house!" Angel yelled throwing down, once again, the picture of his Buffy, now very crumpled and worn, on the table.  
  
"It's not like she needed to be baby-sat every second of the day!" Faith countered as she handed a weapon to the pissed vampire.  
  
"Obviously she did!" Angel hissed as he examined his sword before taking a few practice swings.  
  
"Did you ever think that's what drove her to sneak out of the house in the first place?" Faith said opening the door to the weapons room and letting him out.  
  
"Touché." He said. "So any idea where she is?" directing the question to the researching group that had formed in the kitchen.  
  
"It's definitely the Initiative." Xander said. "They are the only group that would do this kind of thing and have that kind of cell. Though why they did it is beyond me. Buffy is human."  
  
"True Xander but she is cooking a demons bun in the oven if you know what I mean." Willow chimed in. "They are probably wanting to research and probe and other scientific evilness."  
  
"I think that's enough Willow." Giles said already seeing the worry mount on Angel's face. "That's where we think she is, but the actual location of the compound is still a mystery. Buffy did happen to mention once that the compound was in or fairly close to the college itself." Giles said adjusting his glasses.  
  
"Well we have to find her, we have to rescue her because for once Buffy can't save herself..." Angel said looking at the group.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The black turned to gray, then the gray turned to fuzzy colors until the fuzzy colors took shape. She was alone, in a cell and totally defenseless.  
  
"So much for some non threatening training." She said out loud as she sat up.  
  
"I see you're awake Ms. Summers." Professor Walsh said as she came into view. "Nice to see again, though I apologize for my lack of hospitality, where are my manners? Riley see if the girl would like something to drink before the London crew gets here."  
  
Buffy was confused. "London crew? I'm leaving?"  
  
"Oh you think the government wants to deal with you? OH no my dear. Though you would be an interesting study, an infertile vampire impregnating a born enemy, quite an interesting subject. But maybe another time, no you see we were paid to capture you, quite a handsome sum too, much too good to pass up." She said pacing back and forth in front of Buffy's cell. "Though we couldn't pass up the chance to attract another hostile or two into containment. Especially the father of your special condition."  
  
Buffy's eyes widened in terror and a rush of tears threatened to flow down her face.  
  
"NO!" She cried out her voice betraying and tears betraying her calm demeanor she had just seconds before.  
  
"Why yes my dear, it's a win-win situation."  
  
"No stay away from Angel! I swear on my grave I will come and kill your entire compound and take great pleasure in killing you if so much of one hair is hurt on Angel's or my daughters head!" She yelled running up o the glass and banging her fists in a vain attempt to release some built up fury.  
  
But Professor Walsh just gave and evil smirk and walked away, signaling to a few patrol commandos on the way.  
  
"Wait you never told me who this 'London crew' is!" Buffy yelled to her vanishing figure.  
  
"Oh my dear it's none other than your employers: The Watchers Council." She said giving a small laugh and a wave.  
  
With that Buffy gave up hope, if her on side was against her, the very people that were supposed to watch and protect her than why was she fighting? She slide down her cell wall in defeat, whispering 'I'm sorry-s' to the taupe walls and holding herself for what little comfort that could bring her. 


	15. Furies and Captivity

'Angel help me' Buffy screamed as they cut her again. The men in the camouflage were relentless and didn't care that Buffy was litterally bleeding to death all they wanted to do was deliver that baby and they didn't care if they had to shred the mother to get it.  
  
Angel tried to pound on the walls again but it was no use, he was just sent flying back b the electrical current. They had done this on purpose, they were cutting his mate up right in front of him and he had no power to stop them. He growled in fury and charged again only to be thrown back with as much force.  
  
'Buffy!' he screamed as he saw her hand fall and the baby torn from her womb. The baby, still bloody, was brought by his confinement area by Riley and a British man who were both smiling at the 'success'.  
  
Angel looked up again to see Buffy trying to look over to see him, but before their eyes met she dropped again in a dead thump.  
  
But not before screaming out his name one last time 'ANGEL!'  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Angel awoke in a sweaty fright, his name still ringing in his ears. He had fallen asleep on the kitchen table with Spike and Oz standing over him trying to stir him to consciousness.  
  
"Angel man, you were yelling out. You had a nightmare." Oz said putting down a freshly nuked mug of blood for Angel.  
  
"Thank you." Angel grumbled as he got up and walked to the corner of the kitchen where he could eat but not be seen by the others. Despite his friendship with them he was still only halfway comfortable with eating around Buffy and only her.  
  
Everyone looked up as Willow came bounding into the room.  
  
"I found it, I know how to get in and I know where it is!" She said smiling and handing Angel the papers. "I did a lot of illegal stuff but I know where the compound is. Go find her Angel"  
  
Before anyone could offer to go with him he was gone, and a moment later they all heard the door slam.  
  
"I suppose Faith and I should go follow the Poof huh?" Spike asked and without waiting for an answer grabbed his coat and Faith's hand and proceeded out the door.  
  
"So anyone for yahtzee?" Xander said as the door slammed for the second time.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"So how is our little slayer?" The Watcher asked as he walked the compound with Walsh.  
  
"She hasn't made a sound, in fact I'm surprised after the long warning label that came along with your offer. She has been huddled in the corner of her cell for the past 27 hours." Walsh explained while leading him into the containment wing.  
  
"Yes indeed I am surprised, the Council was expecting much more of a resistance. Maybe she has just given up, at least that's what we are hoping." He chuckled as he stared into containment cell number 457281 holding the Chosen One.  
  
She still was curled in a ball seemingly sleeping, her impregnated body rising and falling at a rhythmic pace.  
  
"Yes, the Council has informed me that we will need your services a while longer." The Watcher began. "It seems that our transport has been delayed and it's too risky to move her without proper measures."  
  
Walsh nodded her head up and down and signaled another guard to stand by the door when Buffy began to stir.  
  
"Of course this means my price has gone up you understand. This is a great risk we are taking here." Walsh said signaling the guard back when Buffy calmed and the steady rise and fall began again.  
  
"We understand and it's perfectly reasonable. Our accountants will be in touch, as will I, but for now I must leave you and work on the progress our transport is making." The Watcher said walking away with Walsh.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Hurry Angel..." Buffy whispered as a tear ran down her cheek and a dull pain raced along her lower abdomen.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Angel was nearly at the entrance of the compound. His fury could not be matched by another living soul and because of it he was deaf to the world around him. He hadn't noticed the absolute barrenness that had become the campus, or the fact that two of his comrades were but mere yards behind him.  
  
Nor did he here his name being called out or the commando's that had come form the tree, all he felt was a pain in his neck and black oblivion.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Sir, we have caught the hostile. Unfortunately the other two got away. He is currently unconscious. We will arrive back at the compound in ten. Finn out." He said dragging Angel by a net to a truck.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Fuck! Why didn't Angel listen to us?" Faith said as she watched Angel being loaded into a truck and driven off.  
  
"Chill out Chosen Second, Angel will be find. What we need to do is regroup will the pups and figure out a new plan." Spike said grabbing the Slayer's hand.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Woah thats a little bit of a cliff hanger huh? Well hit me back with those reviews and you'll get more story...Oh and by the way I'm soo sorry about the HUGE delay in my updates...I've had a lot of drama lately and its kinda distracted me... but I promise there will be more soon IF YOU REVIEW! -angelsgal 


	16. The Rescuing and Maternity ward

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
The doors to Walsh's office swooshed open to reveal a very satisfied Riley and a barely conscious vampire behind him.  
  
"We caught him outside the perimeter trying to make a break into the compound." Riley said to Walsh as he kicked Angel in the ribs. A grunt and then low growl emerged from Angel.  
  
"Very nice, I'm sure we could have some fun with him." She said eyeing him up like a kid eyeing a Christmas gift. "Lets have some fun agent Finn, lets put him in cell 457281." She said with a sparkle in her eye.  
  
"But maim, isn't that the sla-"  
  
"Are you questioning my orders soldier?" She asked daring him to speak against her.  
  
Riley straitened up and made Angel stand up. "No maim." And with that he turned around and headed to the containment block with Angel in tow.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"What do you mean Dead Boy got captured?" Xander yelled after Spike had explained what happened.  
  
"He was so set on getting in there that he didn't see the soldiers coming around and knocking him out." Faith tried to say calmly, she was on the verge of knocking Xander's ass down.  
  
"But he was our best hope of getting her out, he is our strongest left." Willow said looking down at the table.  
  
"You know I take offense to that," Spike said coming forward. "We can get them out, it's just we all relied on them to always do the dirty work. They always saved us now its time for us to save them." He said pounding his fist on the table.  
  
"Yes but how?" Giles said review the blueprints for the compound again. "The entire place is quite complicated."  
  
"Well I guess than that you will need to do some research, and isn't that what you mates are best at?" He said quirking an eyebrow and leaving the building hearing computers being turned on and seeing renewed hope.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Buffy lay curled in the fetal position, cringing every now and then, when the doors to her cell opened. She didn't even try to get up or even lift her head to see who or what was coming, the fact was that she had given up and was in too much pain to make the effort. That is until the doors closed and she could her a groan from the opposite corner. She lifted her head enough to see a mass of dark clothing and dried blood. OK, now she was interested.  
  
Though she was in pain, she managed to craw her way to the mystery figure. She gently pushed the figure over and exposed the face and gasped.  
  
"A-Angel?" She gasped, laying her head in her hands as sobs racked her body.  
  
He groaned, rolled to his side and coughed up blood. She petted his hair back and whipped away some of the sweat on his brow, her gentle ministrations bringing him back to reality.  
  
Another pain made its way into her abdomen and she doubled over, curling into a ball and awaiting for the pain to subside.  
  
Angel shook his head and rubbed his eyes roughly. He smelt something, something very familiar, it was vanilla and pain?  
  
Buffy.  
  
His eyes shot open to see his golden goddess curled up in a tight ball in obvious pain. His undead heat broke as he saw a small tear escape from her eye and trail down her cheek.  
  
He crawled over to her and spooned his body around her in a protective manner while rubbing her back, hoping that it was helping.  
  
She cringed again as a second wave of pain hit her, and then it hit him, she was in labor. Buffy was in labor and they were stuck in a crazy military compound. Shit.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
"All right so this should be the 'backdoor'," Willow said outside an old mausoleum. "This should take us right into the compound, and according to my spell we are just a hundred yards form Angel. Though where Buffy is I don't know, it wouldn't give me a clear answer." Willow said apologetically.  
  
"That's all we need to know Wills, once in we'll find B in no time." Faith said crashing in the door. "Nothing like making an entrance." She said then running in with Spike closely in tow.  
  
"Nothing like running into our immediate deaths." Xander chuckled and darted in with Oz and Giles. Willow stayed behind with her lab top, she was connected to the military mainframe, helping them along.  
  
"Guys we have company." She said onto the microphone as she saw the first wave of commandos darting at the intrusion.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Buffy c'mon you need to sit up, you need to hold on baby, you're in labor." Angel said trying to straiten her out.  
  
"NO....cant be...in...ahhh...labor. NOT HERE." She yelled as she sat up. The pain eased and she whimpered. "Angel you shouldn't have come here, I don't want them to hurt my entire family."  
  
"Buffy I wasn't going to leave you in here, alone and in pain. I save you-you save me, that's how we work remember?" He chuckled and rubbed her belly. Just then sirens went off and the entire military compound was in a up roar.  
  
Soldiers were flying down the halls, their radio screaming 'breach'. And just as Buffy grunted through another contraction Professor Walsh came walking in with a doctor and four soldiers.  
  
"Looks like this is turning into the maternity wing. Time to deliver the child is it Angelus?" She laughed. "Now we can sedate you and go through the hassle of putting you down, or you can be coherent through all this and watch the birth, feel privileged that I am giving you a choice."  
  
Angel scooted his body and helped lift Buffy's legs as the doctors were allowed to help with delivery.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Spike could feel his sires torment; Faith could feel Buffy's pain. They both knew if they didn't get to the duo soon this whole rescuing would be pointless.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Buffy wailed and Angel cringed, the professor was just ginning ear to ear.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Even Willow could feel the build up of power. And in an instant everything seemed to slow then stop, everyone stopped fighting and then the air snapped and crackled and then it was still again. Everyone looked around in amazement then lifted their weapons and began fighting again.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Congratulations Angelus and Slayer you have a baby girl." Walsh said lifting the baby up to the parents.  
  
Buffy was woozy, she had lost a lot of her blood, the crimson liquid coating the floor. But she was already almost healed; her once rounded belly was now almost as flat and toned as she was before her pregnancy. She could feel her organs shifting and moving to their rightful places. Her body was working double time knowing that battle was evident.  
  
"Now say buh-bye to mommy and daddy." Walsh cooed.  
  
That's when Buffy snapped, deciding she was healed enough. Not even Angel sensed Buffy's changed demeanor.  
  
And that's when all hell broke lose. 


	17. Escape into the Devils Arms

"Now say buh-bye to mommy and daddy." Walsh cooed.  
  
That's when Buffy snapped, deciding she was healed enough. Not even Angel sensed Buffy's changed demeanor.  
  
And that's when all hell broke lose.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Faith, Spike and even Giles' head snapped up as they felt the slayers fury. The commandos lay dead at their feat, they were right outside the holding cell, looking through bullet proof glass at the family and their captors.  
  
"Oh shit." Faith said looking at Buffy.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Buffy shot up from a laying position on the ground in a blink of an eye. Before the soldiers even had time to pull their triggers Buffy was on then. She kicked up one of their automatics, it flew through the air and landed directly in to her hands, she spun around and pulled the trigger once.  
  
A single bullet imbedded into one of the doctor's heads, right between the eyes. She kicked the other gun out of the other soldiers hands then did a back flip, landed behind him and wrapped her leg around his head. Her heel was holding his chin and with a quick movement she snapped his neck letting him fall lifeless to the ground.  
  
Then the gunfire started but angel came behind the remaining two soldiers and picked them up by their necks and threw them against the glass wall, leaving trails of blood as they slid down.  
  
The last soldier grabbed her arms as the last doctor tried to stick her with a needle. She kicked her leg up and slammed his head, he staggered back and she twirled behind him. Grabbing his arm she pushed upward and twisted, hearing a tell tale snap as he screamed out in pain. With a cold expression she kicked in his back and let him fall.  
  
She let Angel take care of the remaining doctor as she glided toward Walsh and her newborn child. Walsh was in a state of panic, she was so scared she couldn't put in the code right.  
  
She quickly spun Walsh around, mindful of her child and carefully took the baby out of her arms. She stared into the baby's light green eyes and mass of dark hair and smiled, then handed her safely to her Angel.  
  
"You know in the past what, thirty minutes, I have learned something: being a mother changes you. This experience has proven to me that mothers will stop at nothing to protect their children." She leaned close to Walsh as Angel turned their child away.  
  
"Say buh-bye Walsh." She said as she snapped her neck.  
  
The body fell to the floor with a grotesque thump. Buffy then turned to her child and her eyes lit up as she finally felt at peace.  
  
"Oh god Angel she's so perfect." she said not even realizing she was counting her tiny toes and fingers and checking her over to see if she was hurt. Angel had taken off his shirt and wrapped her up in it.  
  
Buffy wavered; exhaustion was finally catching up with her.  
  
"Angel, let's get her home. I don't know how long I will last." She said drearily, but then her body tensed as she heard more footsteps coming their way. She heard a crash along the opposite wall.  
  
There sttod Faith and the others with a grin. She smiled but heard more shouts and darted out with them. Child tucked safely in her arms Buffy and Angel followed their friends to freedom.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Get them!" Graham shouted watching the small group escape and the fallen Walsh got pale.  
  
"Sir, the Watchers have called. They told us to stand down." The soldier told him with a dull and fearful expression.  
  
"Do as they say, lets regroup and cut our losses." Graham said and then turned around hoping those damn British stuck ups would take care of the Bitch and her 'family'.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
They entered the mausoleum and Buffy was bombarded with hugs and attention along with congratulations for her child. Willow was in tears, Xander had a goofy grin, Faith was nearly bouncing form the adrenaline, Giles was cleaning his glasses mumbling, Spike was standing in the corner and gave an appreciative nod while Angel would not stop holding her.  
  
"Oh Buffy she has you eye's." Wilow pointed out "And Angels hair. Oh my god she is so beautiful." Willow rambled.  
  
"B, we must have not been training together in a while because if I'm not mistaken I have never seen those moves before. I mean the whole wrapping the leg and the snapping, yeah we're definitely sparring." Faith laughed.  
  
"Well it seems your slayer healing abilities have excelureted, you seem to be in perfect shape not but an hour after you have given birth." Giles pointed out looking perplexed.  
  
"So what are you name the little nib lit?" Spike said speaking up.  
  
That question seemed to quiet the entire Scooby gang, waiting for an answer.  
  
Buffy looked up at Angel, they had never really talked about names, they had always just assumed they had time. Opps.  
  
"Keira Anne O'Connor." Buffy said looking at the small bundle sleeping in her arms, Angel just looked down and nodded in agreement.  
  
She walked toward the door and in front of the group.  
  
"Welcome to the Scooby gang Keira, my beautiful little daught-" She couldn't finish as her face changed sudden to that of contempt to that of pain.  
  
"Angel.." She said holding out Keira as she fell. Angel scooped up his child before she fell. Buffy was on her knees and holding her shoulder. Giles came to her aid while the rest stood in shock.  
  
He looked at Buffy to see a small stain of blood just above her heart. Then he saw the long arrow protruding from her back, he touched and she gasped in pain.  
  
She looked up in a daze, looking like she was about to burst out in tears and then it all went black. 


	18. Experation of The Slayers Card Warning...

Angel's POV  
  
I almost broke down when I saw Buffy fall. More has happened to her in the last week than anyone should ever have to go through. And here we were, running from unknown assailants, trying to get her to safety.  
  
With our precious baby in my sight as we ran. My child, the impossibility, very real in Faith's protective grasp, sleeping soundly through all of this and still wrapped in my shirt. Her mother was still unconscious, being held tightly in my arms. My whole world was right in front of me and I'm determined to do anything to preserve that. Anything.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
They arrived at the mansion a few moments later. Their attackers seemingly didn't follow, but they were still wearily and pushed everything against all the outside windows and doors.  
  
"I'm going to put Keira down in her nursery and get her dressed, I'll watch over her and bring a few books with me to research the arrow for Buffy." Willow said very skittish and went off to do her task as Angel nodded his approval.  
  
"Angel will you put Buffy down and hold her for a moment?" Giles said wanting to take the arrow out.  
  
Angel, sensing what he was going to do growled slightly then held her front against his chest.  
  
"Buffy if you can here me I'm going to pull this arrow out of your back on three." Giles said getting a good grip on the arrow. "One, two.." And he pulled the arrow out before he even finished saying two. She shot up in his grasp and screamed out in pain, then once again went limp.  
  
"Oh dear lord." Giles said studying the arrow and rubbing his forehead. "They wouldn't, not to her!"  
  
"What's happening Giles what is that and who are you talking about?" Angel nearly roared at the frustration of not knowing.  
  
"Angel, please just go lay with Buffy in your room until I have a definite answer for you. But while I'm researching make sure you tell me everything she may do, form the slightest whimper to what color she may vomit. This is very important." Giles said still looking wearily at the arrow.  
  
Angel turned and carried Buffy up the stairs; not happy that Giles dismissed him but non-the less knowing he would be informed soon.  
  
"Faith, please tell Angel to call my house phone, the research I need to do is there." Faith nodded as she watched the worn man walk away. "And Faith, make sure he doesn't do anything too rash." He said then left through the doors.  
  
"Was it just me or is the G man so worried that it's scarring you?" Xander said.  
  
"No mate, I think Giles has an idea what that bloody arrow is and it doesn't seem to look too good for the slayer." Spike muttered  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
All through out the night Angel couldn't keep Buffy down. She would wake and scurry to the bathroom, throwing up, never allowing him to follow. But when she'd come out he could smell blood on her lips. Then she would toss and turn in her sleep murmuring to herself.  
  
"Buffy baby you need to lay still." Angel said trying to calm her but she continued to shake.  
  
She started to cry and whimper as the pain in her body increased, sending bolts of lightning hot pain down her back.  
  
"Shhh, baby you are going to get better. We have a daughter now; all our dreams have finally come true. Now all you need to do is get better." He said giving a worried smile down at her. But she didn't believe him and rushed to the bathroom again.  
  
This time he got up to just in time to watch her throw up a red liquid. Her blood.  
  
She looked up to se him watching. "No Angel." She said trying to comfort him by waking toward him and wrapping her weak arms around him, through the bolts of pain.  
  
"I'll get better, you go down and go eat, I'm going to try and rest again." She said giving a small smile.  
  
"No I need to be here with y-" But he didn't have time to finish, Buffy just put her small hand up to his mouth.  
  
"Go." She smiled and pointed to the door  
  
He then reluctantly left her, but not before tucking her in.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Angel went down stairs to see the Scooby gang huddled around a overflowing stack of books. Even Spike seemed to be researching.  
  
As soon as they heard him enter they all looked up and gave him a look of pity and sorrow.  
  
"Where's Giles?" Angel asked not seeing the watcher in the group.  
  
"He went one man research party at his house." Oz spoke up  
  
"How's the Buffster?" Xander said looking hopeful Angel just shook his he3ad and Xander looked crushed seeing the hurt in 'Dead Boys' eyes.  
  
"Hey whoa, when did we get all 'no hope for Buffy'?" Willow said coming win with a bottle in her hand. "No, Buffy is NOT going to leave us, she has a child now. Something she has to live for, now get back up there once you are done eating and help my best friend and your wife." Willow said half ordering half pleading.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The next few days were in the same routine, Buffy would hide away how bad she was the best she could, Angel would be forced out of the room for some reason or another and he would get another pep talk from one of the Scoobyies.  
  
On the third day Spike came up to his surprise.  
  
"Listen up Poof, I know what's happening and I know on some conscious level you know too." He paused and looked down. "And as much as I hate to say it you two are just made for each other, and soon you will have to make a decision, a bloody hard one but you'll still have to make it. And I just wanted to say I'm here, I'm not the best counsel but we're still family." Spike finished and just nodded at his Sire in respect, who nodded solemnly and walked off.  
  
Angel than sat down and cried that hardest he had in over 240 years because right before his very eyes he was losing the only light he had ever had.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~Buffy POV~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Yeah I know I'm dying and I also know that Angel still hasn't accepted it. I think it will take Giles telling him so for him to finally let go. I don't want to die, I want to watch my daughter grow up, here her first word, and watch her craw, walk, then run. I want to be there when she falls just in time to catch her. I want to be there when she fall in love and then beat the shit out of the first guy that breaks her heart. And cry with her over some mushy movie with a bowl of popcorn.  
  
I want to finally be with Angel. I finally have him back and the Powers, the Fucking Powers, are taking it all away from me, again.  
  
I don't want to be here when the gang gets the call that I'm going to die. I don't want the fake smiles or the lies about how I'm going to get better. But I don't want to die alone, I don't want to die without seeing my daughter another time. To kiss Angel goodbye, to hug all my friends, and to tell Giles what a great father he has been to his adoptive daughter/slayer, I want to do al these things and that's the only reason I don't take what little energy I have and run away.  
  
I guess I'm a coward for that, but hey call me a fucking coward I don't care because this slayers card has just expired and suddenly I have a feeling I'm not afraid anymore.  
  
Fuck, would someone please pick up that damn phone? ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The phone was ringing in the kitchen and Angel got up from his tears and made his way to answer it.  
  
It was Giles, a very distraught just stopped crying Giles.  
  
"Giles, no don't you tell me." Angel pleaded on the verge of breaking down again.  
  
"Angel I'm so sorry. I suspected it from the first time I saw it. The arrow is very ancient and very rare. The Council is the only people who know of its existence." He paused. "It's meant to kill off rouge slayers under extreme circumstances, when all else has failed. The symptoms include vomiting blood, small seizures, plagued sleep and finally a death within five days." Giles was crying now.  
  
"NO, no they can't do this. I wont let this happen, we'll just get the anti serum or toxin.." Angel rambled  
  
"No Angel, I'm sorry there is no cure for this, we can't save her from this." Giles stuttered  
  
Everyone was in the room now watching Angel slowly unravel before them. The Scourge of Europe was now whimpering and pleading for the life of his Slayer.  
  
"Giles I need her, we have a child, all her dreams finally came true. I need her Giles she can't die." Angel said and dropped the phone, collapsing.  
  
And there was Spike there to catch his Sire and letting him cry openly on his shoulder and patting his back.  
  
Willow picked up the phone and after a few minutes she dropped to her knees. "NO, no no no no no, why? No she can't!" She said rocking back and forth on her knees crying. Oz was next to her in an instant crying too. And a moment later the scoobies sat together crying and holding onto each other for support.  
  
Upstairs could sense their pain and heard their cries. She sat alone crying to herself, as she looked at her sleeping daughter who would never know here mother. 


	19. Forever Thats the Whole Point

"It's time to make that decision mate, I know you don't want to but now is the time." Spike said helping his Sire up  
  
"I know, I'll be back in an hour. Watch my family?" Angel said looking at his childe.  
  
"Who better to watch a family than a family?" Spike said and threw him his coat.  
  
Angel arrived at Giles' house, and without knocking he let himself in.  
  
There Giles sat crying and cradling a bottle of scotch and staring at that fucking arrow.  
  
"Giles?" Angel said taking away the arrow.  
  
"Angel I'm so sorry." He said with blood shot eyes. "Angel I'm losing my daughter, I'm losing her to the fucking council because she was a liability, because she refused to hand over herself and her child to them!" He wailed  
  
Angel held the Watcher, feeling his pain, but quickly pulling away when he realized they needed to move quickly to help his wife.  
  
"Giles, I need you to think: has a Slayer ever been turned?" Angel asked holding the man by his shoulders.  
  
"W-what? Angel why would-? You're not making sense. Why would you care at this point?" Giles stammered not seeing why Angel would want to know about turned slayers.  
  
"Just answer the fucking question!" Angel roared and turned in to game face. This was taking up too much precious time that Buffy didn't have.  
  
"N-no no a Slayer has never been turned. Vampires are usually to high off of slayer's blood, since they have never tasted it, to even think about it. And those who have though about it really don't want to." Giles said then straitened up. "The bloody Council has taken measures in the Slayer so that if it did happen she would retain her soul and therefore be an eternal slayer."  
  
Angel's eyes widened. "Why hasn't the Council made an eternal Slayer?"  
  
"'Too much of a liability'. A slayer only lives a few years because of the Council's training. It's very scripted and rehearsed and taught to every slayer; kick, jab, punch, sweep kick, and stake. This ensured that the slayer wouldn't last long, therefore never getting a mind of her own, never having the chance to question the Council. An eternal slayer would be the most powerful slayer of all time and out last the Council, then the Council would lose it's power. Therefore if a slayer has been bitten or drained she is usually found right away and disposed of properly." Giles finished and looked up at Angel.  
  
"Giles what would you say if we were to make an eternal slayer?" Angel said with a hopeful glare.  
  
"Hey B." Faith said as Buffy opened her eyes to see her sister slayer patting a wet towel on her forehead,  
  
"Hey Faith." She winced as she sat up. "You ready to be the One girl in all the world?" Buffy said with a small spiteful laugh.  
  
"B, no you're going to get better, you always do. You like to put us through hell worrying about you and then you are gonna bounce back and kick another apocalypses ass." Faith said with a small smile.  
  
"You know you are a really bad liar right?" Buffy said putting her hand over faiths. "I'm trusting you with my family and friends, hell the world too, but no pressure." Buffy laughed with a sideways glance.  
  
"I'm so sorry B." She said as they both collapsed into a fit of tears holding each other. The two girls in all the world who have both saved it once or twice, never feared death and always managed to do their sacred duty couldn't manage to look at each other without crying.  
  
Angel arrived back at the mansion and called an immediate meeting of the Scoobies. They all gathered around the kitchen, all very puffy eyed and in various stages of despair when Angel spoke.  
  
"I can save Buffy." He said simply, instantly catching their attention. "You may not like my plan, you may despise me for wanting to do this, but you need to ask yourselves if you are ready to leave that petite blonde up stairs, behind." He said looking at all of then.  
  
"I want to turn her. To make her like me but nothing like me." Angel paused and gathered strength, praying he could convince them. "I talked to Giles tonight, I asked if a slayer has ever been turned. He said no, because the Council didn't want an entity with such power and a freethinking mind, because a slayer retains her soul. She would become an eternal Slayer." He paused and looked at their quizzical faces.  
  
"Buffy is my wife, my mate and the mother of my little girl upstairs. She is your friend, your sister slayer and the champion of this world. And because she is my mate I have every right to go and do this with out your permission, but I don't want her to live an eternity knowing you despise her, shun her and hate her. So I ask, no I plead that you let me do this." Angel paused and looked at them, trying desperately to read their thoughts.  
  
Moments ticked away and the group stood there in shock. And then in an instant the silence broke.  
  
"Do it," Xander said surprising Angel, looking awestruck. "I may be selfish in saying this but I can't live with knowing I could have saved a woman who has saved us so many times without even thinking twice about it."  
  
Oz nodded and so did Faith. Angel looked at willow and she just smiled.  
  
"You really think I would have hated her? Please Angel save her, but only if she wants too. Eternal sounds like a long time." Willow said giving a small smile.  
  
Angel looked to Spike who was grinning with a smoking cigarette protruding from his mouth. Angel nearly laughed out loud in happiness and bounded up the stairs.  
  
Buffy was in the bathroom coughing up blood as Angel walked into their room. She quickly disposed of the evidence and washed her face and walked over to the balcony over looking Sunnydale.  
  
"Buffy.." Angel questioned.  
  
"It's so beautiful, so beautiful yet so dangerous. I want you to protect her Angel." She said as he wrapped his arms around her, she leaned her head back and felt instant comfort. "And I want you to keep a close eye on Faith, make sure she doesn't go off on us again. The entire hellmouth is a big responsibility. And make sure Giles doesn't get himself hurt, along with willow, oz and especially Xander."  
  
"Buffy..." He tried again.  
  
"I want you to give Keira my claddagh ring when she gets old enough, it was special to me and I want it to be special for her, and my cross too." She sighed. "And I don't want you to try and watch the sunrise, she needs at least one parent, so please be strong for me."  
  
"Buffy do you want to do that yourself." Angel said turning her around to face him.  
  
"Angel please don't deny any longer that I'm dying. Please." Buffy said tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"Buffy what if I told you-you could live forever, like me with a permanent soul. Becoming an Eternal Slayer. You would be able to watch our daughter grow, give her those things yourself, watch over your friends and live!" Angel said looking desperately at her  
  
She didn't say a word, instead she just pulled back her hair and exposed her neck and whispered:  
  
"Forever that's the whole point" 


	20. The Turning

Buffy POV   
  
It's different some how, I mean Angel's bite. He's gentler, thinking I am going to break or something, and the whole thing right now, it well, it's actually very... pleasurable.  
  
I know what he's doing, he told me, but I'm afraid. Not afraid of forever, but afraid of what my friends will think of this 'new' me. I have to tell the truth though, I really could care less. I am going to be able to protect my little girl, watch her grow, be with her, instead of me dying...again.  
  
I'm really tired, I have to just sleep a little bit, I don't think Angel will notice if I just shut my eyes a little....  
  
As Angel pulled away from her, knowing she was close to deaths door, he purred, licking at her small wound on her neck.  
  
"My sweet golden girl..." He whispered as he laid her on their bed. Watching her shallow breaths closely, making sure she didn't die before she, well, die.  
  
Reaching under the bed he found the dagger he had Buffy for her last birthday, working quickly he ran the blade across his ivory skin. Then he placed his bloody wrist to his mates pale lips.  
  
One, two, three drops and nothing had happened; she hadn't so much as twitched.  
  
He held an unneeded breath, knowing she should have grasped his wrist and taken her share of his crimson gift.  
  
Seven, eight, nine... Then an iron tight hold came around his arm as he felt like his whole essence being drawn from him.  
  
Buffy was now nearly snarling as she drank from his wrist, her body on fire and her mind reeling from the almost numbing taste, she couldn't get enough.  
  
Then Angel pulled back, scared he was giving too much and he'd pass out. Not exactly a good way to spend the rest of their un-lives. When he released his wrist from her mouth she seemed paralyzed. She went completely rigid with her eyes glued to the ceiling, nearly hyperventilating the way she was breathing so fast.  
  
"Buffy...?" Angel called to her, slightly worried.  
  
She didn't respond instead she; titled her head to him, smiled and yawned. He smiled back and patted her blonde tresses as she fell asleep. Rolling to his side, he held her in his arms as he too fell asleep.

A/N: Super short I know, but I was pressed for time.... Read and Review and get more chapters...A LOT sooner this time! -angelsgal


	21. She's Awake

* * *

Buffys POV

I opened my eyes and hissed, hissed? Why and when did I learn how to hiss? The light was too bright and the buzzing from the artificial lamp was too much, in fact everything was too much. Too bright, too loud, too soft, too rough, too potent…

Angel? Where was he, where was I…I'm dead…I'm supposed to be…

Then it all came back to me with a vengeance.

_Birth…Keira…_

_The arrow…._

_Telling Faith she's a bad liar…_

_Getting ready for death…Saying goodbye…_

_Angel…_

But I'm not looking down upon my family, I'm still here…Oh, oh my god…I'm a, I am a vampire…

I get so upset that my grr face comes out; I wince not because it hurts but because the reality hits me as I run my fingers over the ridges and a single pink tinted tear runs down my face.

A vampire slayer turned vampire. The irony doesn't escape me and I laugh a little. Am I going crazy? Maybe. And I laugh a little more.

Some how I find it in myself to realize that this should be scaring me a bit more than it is, but it's not. In fact what scaring me the most is how my friends will now perceive me, Angel wasn't exactly led into the group with open arms. But they are going to have to deal; I want to live, to see to it that my daughter has a mother, that I could have a life with Angel, finally, this was my choice. I think that's why I'm not scared, it was my choice, and I knew it was coming. I still have my soul, I think, I'm still Buffy. I have no sudden urge to slaughter my friends and loved ones.

So out of bed, and I look down, and I'm naked. The carpet is rough against my feet, rougher than it has ever felt, I have the sudden urge to get back in the silk bad but I press forward after I marvel a bit about everything about this room.

It's like being blind my whole life and now seeing for the first time…

I try for a simple outfit of jeans and a t-shirt, but the cottons too scratchy and the jeans seem to want to tear at my skin, then sensation it too much so I quickly strip again and let out an unneeded but frustrated breath.

I try again, this time I go for something more vampire chic, leather and silk. Black leather pants encase my legs and almost feel as if they were painted on and Angel's blue silk shirt, because I don't own anything this soft. No wonder vampires like this stuff it feels like heaven compared to jeans and cotton. It was about that time while I was in the closet that the door to our bedroom crashed open.

* * *

Angel felt her wake and heard her stir before anyone had noticed. He was her Sire, and he was slightly ashamed on how proud that made him feel. He was her for forever now, in the literal sense and he decided he'd let himself brood over that after he went to see her.

"Angel?" Faith question as he took the stairs two by two.

"She's awake Faith, keep everyone out until I say.please." Angel said as he flew past.

"Go get her tiger, make sure B's ok" Faith said with a wink.

Angel crashed through the doors of their bedroom to see an empty bed and panic raced through his veins. Letting out a slight whimper he raced into their very large suit and saw the closet door wide open.

"Buffy?" He called into the darkness "Bab-"

But he was cut off when a small blond knocked him over and buried her face into his chest, purring.

"Oh god Buffy, baby your ok!" His arms went instinctively around her, he hadn't realize how scared he was that her turning wouldn't have helped her until now. He rained kissed on her head until she looked up, in game face and he was a little taken back. But that action alone, though minute, hurt her and the evidence was in her eyes

"Angel, am I not pretty anymore? I know I seem tarnished but I'm still me in here, I'm still Buffy." She pleaded, now sitting up with another tear coming down her face. She could accept being a vampire but only if Angel could, and he cant and it felt as if her whole world was shattering.

"Oh Buffy, its not that at all. It was just a surprise, remember our first kiss?" He smile affectionately and turned into his game face and kissed her. It brought a moan from her lips and a slight growl of possession. She slowly broke the kiss and stared into his amber eyes with hers, running her fingers over the ridges.

"Everything is so different, everything feels different." She said and then tilted her head to the side. " I can feel so many demons too. Its like my spidy senses woke up with interest." She said with a whispered laugh.

"You're the Eternal Slayer baby, a perfect mix of everything. You could now officially kick my ass." He said with a chuckle.

"Please I could always do that." She said with a quick wink. "Now how about we go get Keira from Faith and go tell the gang that the Slayer lives, err, unlives?" She said with a smile and got up starting to walk down the hallway.

"Hey is that my shirt?" Angel pointed out with a chuckle.

* * *

Ok short I know especially after such a long leave of absence….. and I know I shied away from a really troubled Buffy after a turning, but in my fics shes stronger than that. Anyways I'm looking for a beta... because I need someone to proof my stories and kick my butt into action and on schedule when I'm slow to update!

Thanks

angelsgal


End file.
